Camp Hetero
by Jasu94
Summary: "Willkommen im Wildwood Springs Gesundheits Camp! Hier werdet ihr euch selbst finden - werft das Alte weg und heißt das Wahre willkommen!" Auch bekannt als Gehirnwäsche.     Nick/Jeff,  Klaine , AU, !autorisierte Übersetzung/authorised translation!
1. Prolog

**Authors Note:** Diese Geschichte ist nichts, womit ich persönliche Erfahrung habe. Ich habe früher schonmal nach Informationen gefragt und ich nehme auch gern noch mehr. Deshalb behaupte ich nicht, das hier wäre eine akurate Beschreibung eines dieser so genannten "Straigh Camps". Ich habe nur die Fakten genommen, die man mir gegeben hat und meine eigene Kreativität. Das ist FanFiction, kein ordentliches Porträt eines solchen oder ähnlichen Camps. Das gilt für alle Kapitel, also falls ich vergesen haben sollte, es irgendwo zu erwähnen: Das hier ist ein Blanko-Disclaimer.

Das ist meine erste Geschichte, die auf Nick/Jeff fokusiert. Ich mache meine Beta, SquirrelzAttack, dafür verantwortlich, mich komplett süchtig nach dem Pair zu machen. Es fängt kurz an, aber die Kapitel werden länger. :)

AU. So einfach ist das.

**Translators Note:** Das ist meine erste Übersetzung. Ich werde foraworldundeserving sämtliche Reviews zukommen lassen, wer auf Englisch schreibt: Super! Wer auf Deutsch schreibt: Ich übersetze gerne, nur keine falsche Scheu.

Ich habe natürlich foraworldundeserving`s Genehmigung, diese Story zu übersetzten. Das Original unter dem Titel „Straight Camp" findet ihr hier: .net/s/7314826/1/Straight_Camp

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff.<strong>

„Jeff, Schatz?"

Jeff hob den Kopf vom Kissen; etwas, das zurzeit viel mehr Anstrengung kostete als jemals zuvor. „Ja?"

Seine Mutter stand in der Tür, besorgt aussehend. „Können wir unten kurz mit dir reden?"

„Sicher." Jeff setzte sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. „Gib mir eine Minute."

Als seine Mutter die Treppen wieder hinunterlief, legte Jeff den Kopf in die Hände und seufzte. Alles was er wollte, war sich wieder hinlegen und den Rest des Jahres über schlafen, damit er nicht wieder zurück in die Schule gehen musste; damit er nicht dem Dreck entgegentreten musste, den er seit der neunten Klasse bisher jeden Tag bewältigte. Vielleicht sogar für immer schlafen und nie wieder aufwachen…

Jeff seufzte noch einmal, erhob sich von seinem Bett und verließ den Raum. Er stoppte vor seinem Spiegel für einen Moment und betrachtete sein Aussehen. Seine Haare, welche er immer stolz gestylt hatte, hingen nun schlaff in seinem Gesicht. Leichenblasse Haut, dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen und ein Mund, der nicht lächelte. Aber warum auch? Er hatte zur Zeit nicht wirklich viel, über das es sich zu lächeln lohnte.

Wie jeder andere Teenager hatte Jeff angenommen, dass die High School die besten Jahre seines Lebens werden würden. Er würde eine Gruppe guter Freunde haben, hoffentlich einen festen Freund finden, diese Sache mit dem Abschlussball durchziehen, seinen Abschluss machen und einfach nur einen Mordsspaß haben. Aber als er nach den Sommerferien in die Schule kam und bemerkte, dass die Leute ihn anders betrachteten oder anfingen, ihn in den Fluren zu meiden… nun ja, Jeff wusste, dass er nicht diese bildschöne High School Erfahrung haben würde. Aber erst als er realisierte, dass einer seiner sogenannten Freunde ihn in den Sommerferien geoutet hatte, wurde ihm klar, wie schlimm es wirklich sein würde.

Sich selbst aus den Gedanken reißend machte Jeff sich auf den Weg nach unten und hielt an, als er seine Eltern im Wohnzimmer sitzen sah, tief in ein Gespräch versunken. Sie verstummten, als er näher kam und sein Vater gestikulierte ihn auf den Platz ihnen gegenüber.

„Wie war die Schule heute, Sohn?"

Jeff hielt sich zurück, mit den Augen zu rollen. „Was denkst du denn?" fragte er stattdessen, seinen Blick auf den Teppich geheftet.

„Also wird es nicht besser?"

„Nein." Jeff seufzte und blickte kurz zu seiner Mutter auf. Sie streckte eine Hand aus und Jeff gab ihr seine wiederstrebend, aber doch wissend, dass sie nur helfen wollte.

Sein Vater stand auf und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch; seiner Mutter wurde das reden überlassen: „Jeff, du weißt wir unterstützen dich wie auch immer du dein Leben lebst. Wenn du denkst, du bist schwul, dann ist das deine Entscheidung und wir lieben dich, komme was da wolle."

„Aber wir möchten dir helfen," unterbrach sein Vater, der mit einigen Blättern und einer Broschüre wiederkam. „Wir wollen, dass du sich selbstbewusst und sicher fühlst. Deshalb haben wir einige Optionen für dich."

Die Papiere wanderten über den Tisch. Jeff überflog sie und sein Herz schlug im bis zum Hals. „Transfer an die Dalton Akademie?"

„Es ist eine Schule mit einem Null-Toleranz Grundsatz gegen Mobbing. Das ist für die Sicherheit." Sein Vater zögerte eine Sekunde, bevor er ihm die Broschüre gab. „Und das ist für das Selbstvertrauen."

Jeff starrte die Broschüre in seinen Händen an, verständnislos. Die Worte „Wildwood Springs Gesundheits Camp" schmückten die Vorderseite zusammen mit dem Bild eines Zeltplatzes. Er blätterte durch einige Seiten, bis die Erkenntnis kam: _Das ist eines dieser Hetero Camps._ „Ihr… Ich dachte es wäre okay für euch, dass ich schwul bin?" Jeff wäre wütend geworden, aber er hatte einfach keine Energie mehr und starrte seine Eltern nur in Verwirrung an.

„Sind wir auch, Schatz, aber wir wollen, dass du dir sicher bist. Es gibt auch einen Therapieteil dort, Jeff, und wir denken, du brauchst den. Du bist in letzter Zeit immer depressiver geworden und wir möchten, dass du als der selbstbewusste Junge wiederkommst, der du Anfang des Jahres noch warst. Wir wollen nicht…" Sie verstummte allmählich, aber ihre Stimme fing sich wieder. „Wir zwingen dich nicht, zu gehen, aber wir wollen, dass du darüber nachdenkst." Seine Mutter umklammerte noch immer seine Hand und Jeff drückte sie, in Gedanken ganz wo anders. Er hatte noch nicht viel über solche Camps gehört, nur dass sie viele Gruppensitzungen und Therapie und Erfahrungsaustausch beinhalteten. Und… _viele andere Schwule…_

Der einzige geoutete Junge an der Schule zu sein machte das „an jemandem interessiert sein" freilich schwer und deshalb hatte Jeff bisher noch keinen Freund gehabt. Aber vielleicht wenn er einen anderen Jungen in derselben Situation fand… Wer weiß?

„Ich mach's."

Seine Eltern begannen, Daten und Packen zu diskutieren und Jeff nickte wann immer es nötig war. Alles was er wusste war, dass er in nur vier Tagen frei von der Schule sein würde und unterwegs zu einem Ort der ihm anscheinend helfen würde. Ein Ort der ihn davon abhalten würde, ständig sterben zu wollen oder sich nutzlos zu fühlen.

Ein Ort, der ihn vielleicht wieder lebendig werden ließ.

* * *

><p><strong>Nick.<strong>

_**Atme tief ein.**_

Nick befolgte die Anweisung auf dem Bildschirm und versuchte, sich nicht dumm zu fühlen. Er blickte hinter sich, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Tür geschlossen war und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Laptop zu.

_**Sei zuversichtlich! Du weißt, wer du bist und du bist stolz, diese Person zu sein.**_

_Bin ich._ Nick nickte. Er wusste er musste stark bleiben.

_**Nimm dir die Zeit und setzte dich mit deiner Person oder Personen hin. Erzähle ihnen in einer ruhigen und bedächtigen Stimme, das du mit ihnen über etwas Wichtiges reden musst und das du möchtest, dass sie dich anhören, bevor sie irgendetwas sagen. Belasse deine Aussagen einfach und klar und lass nicht zu, dass deine Emotionen die Oberhand gewinnen.**_

_Okay. Okay, ich kann das._

Nick stand auf, schob seinen Stuhl an den Tisch und lief zur Tür. Er nahm einen weiteren tiefen Atemzug, bevor er sie öffnete und die drei Treppenfluchten zum Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters hinunter ging. Nur für eine Sekunde zögerlich, klopfte er schließlich an die Tür.

„Komm herein!"

Langsam die Tür öffnend, streckte Nick seinen Kopf hindurch. Sein Vater saß ihm abgewandt und tippte etwas auf einem der Computer in dem ausladenden Arbeitszimmer. Er wartete geduldig bis sein Vater fertig mit tippen war und sich herumdrehte. „Nick? Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Ich würde gern mal kurz mit dir und Mum reden."

Sein Vater zog eine Augenbraue hoch, erhob sich aber trotzdem und folgte Nick hinunter in die Küche. „Was ist das Problem? Ärger in der Schule?"

Nick schüttelte den Kopf, als sie die Küche betraten. „Mum?"

Seine Mutter unterbrach ihr Karottenschälen für das Abendessen und drehte sich herum: „Was gibt's?"

„Anscheinend möchte Nick mit uns beiden reden."

Seine Mutter runzelte die Stirn, legte aber dennoch das Messer beiseite und die drei gingen in das Wohnzimmer. Nick setzte sich gegenüber von seinen Eltern und bemerkte, dass zwischen ihnen eine große Lücke war – wie immer. _Heiratet denn niemand mehr aus Liebe?_ Er atmete noch einmal tief ein und schaute dann direkt seine Mutter an in der Hoffnung es wäre einfacher, wenn er zu ihr spräche. „Es gibt da etwas, was ich euch beiden sagen möchte und ich würde gern, dass ihr geduldig seit bis ich fertig bin." Er machte eine Pause und brachte seinen ganzen Mut auf. „Ich… Ich bin schwul."

Nach einem Moment der Stille sprang sein Vater auf. „Was habe ich dir gesagt, Caroline? Ich habe es dir tausend Mal gesagt: Wenn wir ihn nicht anregen Sport zu machen, dann wird er einer… von _denen_ werden."

Nick zuckte zusammen, aber sein Vater war noch nicht fertig. „Ich werde das nicht erlauben. Nicht unter meinem Dach."

„Justin…"

„Nein!" Sein Vater wandte sich seiner Mutter zu, den Kopf schüttelnd. „Nein, das wird nicht passieren. Die Duval Familie ist in der Gesellschaft hoch angesehen, ein _schwules_ Kind zu haben wird sich nur negativ auf uns auswirken."

Nick fühlte, wie sich die Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten. „Dad," sagte er leise, „Dad, _bitte_."

„Okay. Also, wir werden folgendes machen." Justin setzte sich wieder, seine Finger verschränkt. „In zwei Tagen sind Sommerferien. Es gibt ein Camp in das du über die Ferien gehen kannst und dieses ganze Drama sollte geklärt sein, wenn du wieder da bist. Ich werde mich um die Vorbereitungen kümmern."

„Nein!" Nick sprang verzweifelt auf die Füße. „Dad, es ist nichts _Falsches_an mir! Warum schickst du mich weg?"

Und als sich etwas im Blick seines Vaters änderte, dachte Nick, er hätte es endlich verstanden.

„Nick, du bist eindeutig krank."

_Oder nicht._

„Und zu diesem Camp zu gehen, wird dir helfen. Alles klar?"

Nick schüttelte den Kopf, Tränen strömten seine Wangen hinab. „Nein, ist es nicht." Er drehte sich um und stürzte die Treppen nach oben in sein Zimmer, schaffte es noch, die Tür zu werfen, bevor er seinen Emotionen erlag. _Warum können sie mich nicht akzeptieren, wie ich bin?_

Seinen Kopf hebend bemerkte Nick, dass die Webseite, die er vor nur einer halben Stunde gesucht hatte, immer noch auf seinem Laptop offen war. _„Möchtest du dich vor den Leuten in deinem Leben outen? Befolge diese einfachen Schritte!"_ verspottete sie ihn. Grummelnd durchquerte Nick den Raum und knallte die Klappe zu. _Ja, genau. Vielleicht einfach für eine perfekte Familie._

Sich selbst zu seinem Bett schleppend, krabbelte Nick unter die Decke und rollte sich zu einem Ball. Er hatte sich tausend verschiedene Szenarien vorgestellt, wie er sich endlich vor seiner Familie outete, aber dieses war immer eines von denen gewesen, die er sofort als „zu dramatisch" verworfen hatte. Immerhin war der geschäftsführende Partner von „Duval and Smith" immer ruhig und gesammelt… aber Auftreten war ihm auch schon immer wichtig gewesen, realisierte Nick. Er würde nie irgendetwas so peinlich wie einen homosexuellen Sohn seinen Ruf ruinieren lassen und alles tun, um das zu vermeiden.

_Sogar mich zu irgend so einem Hetero Camp schicken._

Die Tränen kamen weiter und Nick fing an, leise zu schluchzen. Es war nicht nur, dass sein Vater ihn ablehnte, auch dass seine Mutter nur dagesessen und nichts getan hatte. Aber natürlich wusste er, warum das so war.

Nick hörte seine Zimmertür quietschen und schob sich seine Faust in den Mund, um sein Weinen zu verstummen. Leise Schritte durchquerten den Raum und dann spürte er ein Gewicht am Ende seines Bettes.

„Nick, Schatz. Du weißt ich liebe dich, ganz egal wer du bist. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht für dich einstehen konnte… Ich war einfach…" Die Stimme seiner Mutter brach für eine Sekunde. „Bleib stark wie du bist und ich werde nach etwas schauen, dass dir hilft, wenn du wieder da bist, okay? Ich liebe dich."

Das Gewicht verschwand und seine Tür schloss sich ein paar Sekunden später. Nick seufzte, machte es sich auf seinen Kissen gemütlich und versuchte, zu schlafen. Alles was er wusste war, in nur zwei Tagen würde er auf dem Weg zu einem Ort sein, wo ein paar Leute versuchen würden, ihn „besser" zu machen.

Aber Nick wollte nicht „besser" werden. Er wollte einfach nur er selbst sein.


	2. Ankunft

**AN: **Ich betone hier noch einmal, dass ich die Erlaubnis von foraworldundeserving habe, diese Story zu übersetzten und dass ich nichts aus dem Archiv und von ihr gestohlen habe! Übersetzungen sind nicht verboten. [Und für die Kleinkarierten:] _I herein state again that I have foraworldundeservings permission to translate this story and that I did not steal anything for the archiv or from her! Translations are not forbidden._

* * *

><p><strong>Nick.<strong>

„Willkommen im Wildwood Springs Gesundheits Camp! Heute beginnt ihr den Weg zur Selbstfindung – werft das Alte weg und heißt das Neue willkommen!"

Nick zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sich um, ob noch irgendwer sonst diesen Mist glaubte. Sein Vater stand steif hinter ihm, nickend und Nick unterdrückte ein Seufzen. _Sieht so aus, als ob zumindest eine Person das hier glaubt._

Die lebhaft aussehende Frau vorn klatschte einmal in die Hände und Nick widerstand dem Drang, zusammenzuzucken. Stattdessen fuhr er fort, die umstehende Gruppe Teenager zu begutachten. Es waren etwa achtzehn Jungen, von übermäßig auffallend bis zu wäre-ich-nicht-hier-wäre-ich-noch-im-Verborgenen-schwul. (TN1) Die meisten der Jungen sahen alles andere als glücklich darüber aus, hier zu sein, was genau Nick`s Laune entsprach. Ein paar starrten ihre Eltern zornig an und Nick fiel ein Junge besonders auf. Er hatte viel zu viel Gel in den Haaren und fauchte etwas zu jemandem von dem Nick annahm, es sei sein Vater. Aber ein blonder Junge an der Seite hielt Händchen mit seinen beiden Eltern, seine Mutter wisperte in sein Ohr. Nick fühlte einen Stich von Eifersucht. _Warum können mich meine Eltern nicht so unterstützen? Meine Mutter ist nicht mal mitgekommen!_

„Die nächsten vier Wochen werden euer aller Leben ändern, das garantieren wir euch!" Die Frau in der Mitte – sie hatte sich irgendwann vorgestellt, aber Nick hatte nicht wirklich aufgepasst – strahlte die Jungen an, von denen die meisten ernsthaft an ihrem Verstand zweifelten. „Jeder von euch wird persönliche Beratungssitzungen erhalten, Gruppentherapie, viele Aktivitäten und eine ganze Menge lustiger Erinnerungen, die ihr mitnehmen werdet!"

Diesmal konnte Nick sein ungläubiges Schnauben nicht zurückhalten. Sein Vater gab ihm eine Kopfnuss und er rollte mit den Augen. Dann bemerkte er, dass der Blondhaarige in seine Richtung schaute, grinsend. Nick zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und wandte sich wieder der Frau zu. So schön es auch wäre, neue Freunde zu finden, Nick wollte einfach nur mit dieser schwachen Entschuldigung eines Sommer Camps klar kommen und so schnell wie möglich wieder gehen. Nicht, das er nach Hause _wollte_, aber man soll bekanntlich das Übel wählen, dass man schon kennt.

„Ich werde euch nun in eure Blockhütten einteilen. Wenn ihr eure Sachen nehmen und euch mit euren Zimmerkameraden bekannt machen wollt, sobald euer Name aufgerufen wurde – tut euch keinen Zwang an. Abendessen gibt es um sechs, bis dahin habt ihr freie Zeit um auszupacken."

Nicks Vater lehnte sich ein wenig nach unten. „Ich mach mich dann auch auf den Weg."

„Yeah. Okay." Nick weigerte sich, sich zu seinem Vater herumzudrehen, der wegging, ohne Auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Im Augenwinkel sah er den blonden Jungen neugierig in seine Richtung schauen und er seufzte. _Na toll, ich kann es einfach nicht lassen, Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen. _

„In Hütte 1 sind Joshua Gibson, Shane Indrum…"

Nick seufzte erneut, griff nach dem Riemen seiner Tasche und wartete darauf, heraus zu finden, wen er die nächsten vier Wochen am Hals haben würde. _Hoffentlich bekomme ich wenigstens einen heißen Jungen._ Er wagte einen weiteren flüchtigen Blick zu dem Jungen, der seine Aufmerksamkeit gefesselt hatte. _Er sieht gar nicht mal zu schlecht aus. Mit Jungs wie ihm in der Nähe wird dieses Ding vielleicht gar nicht zu schlimm._

**Jeff.**

„… Hütte 4. Nick Duval, Blaine Anderson und Jeff Sterling."

Jeff ließ die Hand seines Vaters los und beugte sich nach unten, um seine Tasche aufzuheben, bevor er sich zu seinen Eltern herumdrehte. Ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals und er zwang ihn zurück, als er die beiden umarmte. „Pass auf dich auf," flüsterte seine Mutter. „Ruf an, wann immer du willst."

„`liebe euch," flüsterte er zurück, bevor er sich befreite. Er weigerte sich, zurück zuschauen als er auf die Hütte mit der großen „4" über der Tür zulief, er wollte jetzt nicht anfangen zu weinen. Schließlich hatte er selbst sich hierfür eingeschrieben, da würde er es auch durchstehen können.

Als Jeff durch die Tür trat, zog er eine Augenbraue hoch, als er die anderen Bewohner sah. Einer der Jungen sah von seiner Tasche auf und lächelte. Jeff bemerkte die Menge Gel, die in seinen Haaren klebte und konnte nicht anders, als ihn sofort als Schüler einer Privatschule abzustempeln. „Na du? Du bist wahrscheinlich Jeff. Ich bin Blaine."

Jeff schüttelte die dargebotene Hand lächelnd. „Nett, dich kennen zu lernen." Er drehte sich in Richtung des anderen Jungen und lächelte weiter, als er erkannte, dass er der Junge war, der während der Rede der Rektorin gelacht hatte.

„Nick." murmelte der Junge, ohne von seinen Sachen auszusehen. Jeffs Lächeln verschwand und er wandte sich Blaine zu, der nur mit den Achseln zuckte. _Okay, schätze mal er ist nicht der Sozialste._ Er lief hinüber zu dem letzten Bett, ließ seine Tasche fallen und fing an, seine Sachen zu sortieren: er faltete die Kleidung erneut sauber, legte sie in die Schubladen unter dem Bett und versuchte, dem Drang sich einfach hinzulegen und zu schlafen, zu widerstehen. Er tat sein Bestes, seine „glücklicher-Jeff" Maske zu halten, er wollte den anderen Jungen nicht zeigen, was er tatsächlich darunter verbarg und betete nur, dass er nicht demnächst zusammenbrechen würde - ganz besonders nicht in der Nähe irgendwelcher Therapeuten.

Die drei Jungen arbeiteten in relativer Stille für eine Weile, bis Jeff kurz aufblickte und sah, wie Blaine ein Foto auf seinen Nachttisch stellte – er und ein andere Junge, ihre Arme umeinander geschlungen. „Freund?" fragte er, bevor er sich stoppen konnte.

Blaine nickte, das Bild anlächelnd. „Kurt. Er ist wunderbar."

„Er ist nicht hier, oder?" Nick nahm sich einige Kleidungsstücke aus seiner Tasche und schob sie wahllos in die Schublade. Jeff zuckte zusammen, als er an die Falten dachte, die sich der andere Junge am nächsten Morgen ansehen werden müsste.

„Nein, er wartet zu Hause auf mich." Blaines Lächeln sank ein wenig. „Ich habe ihn meinen Eltern als meinen Freund vorgestellt – die dachten aber, ich wäre hetero. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass das nicht so gut funktioniert hat." Er gestikulierte hilflos im Raum. „Sein Dad unterstützt uns und wollte mit meinen Eltern darüber reden, aber das ist mein Streit. Ich wollte beweisen, dass ich zu einem Ort wie diesem gehen kann und als dieselbe Person, die ihren Freund immer noch liebt, zurückkommen."

Jeff lächelte ein wenig wehmütig. „Wie lange seid ihr zwei zusammen?"

Blaine warf die letzten Habseligkeiten in seinen Schrank, dann schmiss er seine Tasche vor das Fußende seines Bettes. „Schon zwei Monate. Wir haben es den größten Teil davon geheim gehalten. Obwohl wir beiden an der Dalton Akademie sind…"

„Ihr geht nach Dalton?" platze Jeff heraus, bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte. Blaine nickte, obwohl er auch leicht die Stirn runzelte. „`Tschuldigung, meine Eltern haben vor, mich dahin zu versetzen."

„Echt? Das ist phantastisch!" Blaine grinste, Jeff lächelte zurück. „Du wirst es lieben, die Jungs dort sind alle sehr solidarisch. Wir haben unseren engsten Freunden davon erzählt, aber wir sind beide an die Dalton gewechselt, weil wir vor ein paar Jahren an unseren alten Schulen gemobbt wurden. Sein Vater wusste, dass er schwul war, meine Eltern nicht. Die dachten, ich werde wegen meiner Liebe zur Musicaltheater gemobbt."

Jeff seufzte sympathisierend. „Das Gefühl kenne ich. Also hast du dich vor deinen Eltern geoutet und sie haben Kurt nicht gebilligt?"

„Darüber hinaus wollten sie natürlich auch nicht, dass ich mit irgendwelchen anderen Jungen ausgehe." Blaine seufzte. „Ich habe den Fehler gemacht, Kurt zum Abendessen mitzubringen, als ich es ihnen erzählen wollte. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass wir beiden geweint haben, als wir gegangen sind – gleich zu Kurts Haus für ein bisschen dringend benötigte Zusicherung, dass wir nicht beide Abscheulichkeiten und Missgeburten der Natur sind."

Jeff zuckte zusammen, zum Teil weil seine eigenen Erinnerungen sich wieder zeigten. „Das tut mir leid. Niemand sollte das von seinen Eltern hören."

„Nein, das sollte niemand…"

Jeff drehte sich herum, um Nick anzusehen. Dieser pfriemelte an einer Art Notizbuch herum, schaute sie aber nicht an. „Ist dir das passiert?" fragte Blaine

„Vor zwei Tagen, ja. Mein Vater konnte mich nicht schnell genug loswerden."

Blaine und Jeff tauschten einen besorgten Blick. „Tut mir leid." sagte Jeff.

„`s okay. Ich brauche keine Sympathie dafür oder irgend so was." Nick legte das Notizbuch auf den Nachttisch und packte weiter aus. Jeff beobachtete ihn für eine Sekunde, bevor er sich zu Blaine umdrehte, der ihn anstarrte.

„Also, deine Geschichte?"

Jeff fühlte, wie sich seine Maske instinktiv verstärkte. „Meine Eltern haben es seit einer Weile gewusst. Ich habe eine Menge Dreck in der Schule durchgemacht…" _das ist eine Untertreibung, _„also dachten sie, wir sollten dem hier eine Chance geben. Zumindest komme ich für die Ferien aus meiner Nachbarschaft raus." Er beließ es kurz, hoffend, dass es genug war, um Blaines Neugier zu stillen ohne über die Folgen des Mobbing reden zu müssen – seine Depression, die langen Nächte die er aufgeblieben war, weinend und einfach nur wollte, …

„Ja, ich verstehe. Zumindest sollen wir hier sicher sein, richtig?"

Nick schnaubte wieder. „Ich verstehe nicht, wie sicher man an einem Ort sein kann, wo man versucht, dich zu trainieren, hetero zu sein. Aber sicher…"

Jeff runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, warum der Junge anderen gegenüber so verschlossen war. Er wusste die Beziehung zu seinen Eltern – oder Elternteil, er hatte keine Mutter erwähnt – war strapaziert, aber es schien mehr dahinter zu stecken. „Ich hoffe ja, die übertreiben es nicht so sehr mit diesem Zeug. Ich bin mehr als glücklich, schwul zu sein, vielen Dank."

Blaine nickte als Zustimmung und ließ sich rückwärts auf das Bett fallen. „Amen!"

Jeff nahm den letzten Stapel Kleidung auf, fing an sie erneut zu falten und warf aus dem Augenwinkel Blicke auf Nick. Während Blaine offenherzig, fröhlich und quirlig war, war Nick ein verschlossenes Buch. Aber statt sich davon vergraulen zu lassen, ertappte Jeff sich dabei, dass er das Rätsel lösen wollte.

„Lasst uns einen Pakt schließen."

Jeff zuckte ein wenig als sich Blaine wieder aufsetzte und sie beide ansah, als hätte er gerade eine brillante Idee gehabt. Jeff legte das letzte Shirt zusammen und packte es in den Schrank, dann nickte er. „Ich höre zu," sagte Nick müde, ein Gähnen unterdrückend.

„Wir sind alle schwul, richtig? Also lasst uns versprechen, dass wir hinter einander stehen. Wenn einer von uns aussieht, als würde er sich hier drin verlieren, ziehen wir ihn raus."

Nick sah nachdenklich aus, statt nur streitlustig. _Endlich,_ dachte Jeff, _er wird vielleicht ein bisschen warm mit uns._ „Ich bin dabei," warf er ein, immer noch den dunkel-haarigen Jungen beobachtend.

Endlich nickte Jeff. „Einverstanden."

Und dann geschah das Unmögliche. Nick zeigte ihnen ein scheues Lächeln und Jeff konnte nicht anders, als unfreiwillig selbst eins auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen zu lassen. Denn das war ein gut aussehender Junge, wenn er lächelte.

Blaine strahlte und streckte eine Hand zu Jeff hin. Jeff schüttelte sie und beobachtete, wie Blaine Nick dasselbe anbot. Dann drehte sich Nick zu ihm und hielt seine Hand hin. Jeff nahm sie und es war, als würde ein elektrischer Funke durch ihn schießen. Er blinzelte einige Male, bevor er in Nicks Augen schaute, um einen erstaunten Ausdruck darin zu finden.

_Er hat das auch gespürt._

**Nick.**

Nick unterdrückte ein Keuchen als er Jeff`s Hand schüttelte und zog sie so schnell wie möglich zurück, ohne unhöflich zu erscheinen. Er wusste nicht, was gerade passiert was, aber er wusste, dass Jeff es auch gefühlt hatte. Und im Moment _wollte_ Nick nicht wissen was es war, denn er wusste, was auch immer gerade passiert ist hatte das Potenzial, seinen Entschluss zu brechen und alles in einem Augenblick zu ändern. Also drehte Nick sich weg und suchte nach etwas anderem, worüber sie reden könnten. Sein Blick fiel auf Blaine, der ein extrem modernes Handy aus der Tasche zog und ihm wurde etwas klar. „Warte, Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine sah auf, die Stirn runzelnd. „Um, ja?"

„Blaine Anderson, Sohn von George Anderson, Partner von Anderson und Truman?"

Blaine zog eine Grimasse und Nick sah, wie Jeff sie neugierig beobachtete. „Erinnre mich nicht dran. Ich versuche, mich nicht dadurch definieren zu lassen, Danke schön."

Nick nickte. „Ich kenne das Gefühl. Nick Duval, Sohn von Justin Duval…" er verstummte allmählich und sah, wie Blaines Augen aufblitzten.

„Duval und Smith? Warte, ich sollte dich aus Prinzip verabscheuen." Eine Pause entstand, in der beide Jungen einander ansahen und Jeff sorgenvoll zwischen ihnen hin und her blickte. Dann grinste Blaine. „Nur ein weiterer Grund, sich besser kennen zu lernen, oder?"

Nick kämpfe das Gefühl der Angst zurück und lächelte leicht. „Richtig. Reiben wir es ihnen unter die Nase." Jeff hustete leise und Nick wandte sich ihm zu. „Entschuldige. Unsere Väter sind Anwälte die sich gegenseitig ziemlich hassen. Ich habe mein ganzen Leben lang Geschichten über Blaines Familie gehört, von denen ich garantieren kann, dass sie nicht wahr sind."

„Bei mir genau dasselbe." Blaine rollte mit den Augen. „Also, was machen wir jetzt?"

„Hey."

Die Jungen schauten auf und sahen eine Person in der Tür stehen. „Wir müssen bald zu Abendessen gehen, also dachte ich, ihr könnt die hier vielleicht gebrauchen." Er warf Jeff einen Beutel zu, den dieser fing und öffnete.

„Handys?"

Der Junge nickte. „Die werden eure Handys einziehen, also gebt ihnen diese Fälschungen und es sollte klar gehen. Ich heiße übrigens Scott."

Blaine stand auf und übernahm die Vorstellung. Nick nicke höflich als er vorgestellt wurde und hob die Hand, um das Handy zu fangen, dass Jeff in seine Richtung warf. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, darf ich fragen, woher du weißt, dass du gefälschte Handys herbringen musst?"

Scott lachte und ging hinüber um neben Jeff zu sitzen. „Das ist mein fünftes Mal in Camp Hetero. Meine Eltern können, nachdem ich schon viermal zu meinem Freund zurückgekommen bin, immer noch nicht ganz akzeptieren, dass ich tatsächlich schwul bin. Also haben sie diesmal uns beide geschickt – keinen Plan, wie sie James` Eltern überredet haben, ihn wegzuschicken, aber sie haben es getan. Also kann ich jetzt mit meinen Freund hier sein, ich verstehe nur nicht, warum sie dachten, das wäre _schlimmer_."

„Also… weißt du, was hier mit uns passiert?" fragte Jeff zögern und lehnte sich leicht nach vorn. „Ich habe nicht viel erfahren, außer dass es eine sichere Umgebung ist, in der wir `uns selbst wiederentdecken´."

Scott schnaubte. „Sichere Umgebung? Hast du irgendeine der Verzichtserklärungen gelesen, die deine Eltern unterschreiben mussten?" Alle drei schüttelten den Kopf. „Okay, lasst es mich euch erklären. Im Grunde genommen dürfen die Angestellten hier, in ihrem Bestreben uns `das Licht sehen zu lassen´," Scott malte mit seinen Fingern Anführungsstriche in die Luft, „_alles _machen."

Nick runzelte die Stirn. „Wie schlimm ist `alles´?"

„Lass mich sehen. Die Beratungen sind prinzipiell seelische Vergewaltigung. Die können dich mit jedem Mist vollstopften, den sie wollen und erwarten von dir, dass du damit klar kommst. Apropos vollstopfen – das Essen hier ist grauenhaft, also wenn ihr richtig hungrig werdet, wir haben einen ordentlichen Stapel in unserem Raum versteckt. Wie auch immer, falsches Verhalten – solche Dinge wie Küssen, Händchen halten, über andere Jungen so reden, dass es als `schwul´ erachtet wird… also alles Dinge, welche die meisten von uns tagtäglich machen – das alles ist verboten und bestrafbar."

„Von welcher Art von Bestrafungen reden wir?" fragte Blaine, seine Finger nervös knetend. Nick fühle sein Herz rasen und fragte sich, wofür seine Eltern ihn hier eingeschrieben hatten.

Scott zog eine Grimasse. „Das Entziehen von Mahlzeiten und anderen sogenannten Privilegie ist normalerweise der erste Schritt. Dann gibt es Isolation – vierundzwanzig Stunden alleine in einem schmalen Raum reichen, damit du sagst, was sie wollen, einfach um dort raus zu kommen, also bemüht euch am besten, gar nicht erst rein gesteckt zu werden. Das heben sie sich aber normalerweise für die `schlimmsten´ Ärgernisse auf, also werden James und ich in diesem Camp mindestens fünf Mal da drin landen."

„Warum?" Nick konnte nicht anders als zu fragen.

„Weil wir nicht da sitzen werden und ihren Mist akzeptieren. In meinen ersten beiden Camps war ich ein guter Junge, der allen Regeln gefolgt ist. In den letzten beide hatte ich es satt und habe einfach rebelliert. Dabei habe ich die ganzen guten Tricks rausgefunden und wie man sie benutzt – besonders wie man die Zeit in der Isolation herumbringt, ohne verrückt zu werden. Ich werde es euch verraten, wenn ihr es braucht. Und jetzt ist James mit mir hier und er hat zugestimmt, dass es Zeit wird, die Dinge hier wirklich drastisch zu verändern."

Jeff sah aus wie hin und hergerissen zwischen perplex und amüsiert. „Und was genau werdet ihr tun?"

Scott lachte und Nick konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln. Dieser Junge wuchs den Menschen schnell ans Herz. „Eine ziemliche Menge an öffentlichen Liebesbekundungen zum Anfang. Ich verweigere meine Beratungssitzungen und die Gruppentherapie wird ein Heidenspass, das kann ich euch sagen."

„Gibt es noch irgendetwas, das wir wissen sollten?" Blaine sah immer noch besorgt aus und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Nick zuckte zusammen und fragte sich, wie er eine Hand voll Gel aushalten konnte.

„Die veranstalten einen Ball in der vorletzten Woche, mit einer Menge Mädchen von einem nahen Sommer Camp und dann drücken sie ein Augen zu bei allem, was passiert – alles Heterosexuelle natürlich." Scott schüttelte den Kopf als er sich an einige der letzten Bälle erinnerte. „Ich habe so viele Jungs gesehen, die deswegen hetero geworden sind, also passt aufeinander auf, okay?" Nick und die anderen nickten. Scott stand auf und nahm den Beutel mit den Handys an sich. „Gut, ich geh besser und teil den Rest von denen hier aus. War nett, euch kennenzulernen und viel Glück." Im Türrahmen drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Oh und haltet bei Abendessen die Augen offen. Wir haben geplant, dieses Camp mit einer Show zu eröffnen."

Blaine kicherte verliebt, als der Junge gegangen war. „Mann, er erinnert mich so sehr an Kurt."

„Wirst du das ganze Camp lang Liebeskummer haben werden?" erwiderte Nick bissig, bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte. Jeff wandte sich ihm ungläubig zu und er senkte den Kopf, da er sich auch ohne ein einziges Wort von dem anderen Jungen genügend gestraft vorkam. „Sorry," murmelte er. „Das war unangebracht."

„Ist okay. Ich weiß, was du damit meinst." Nick schaute verwirrt auf. _Tut er das wirklich?_ „Und ich befürchte die Antwort ist ja. Ich muss mich immer wieder an Kurt erinnern, um das hier zu überstehen."

„Das ist vollkommen okay." mischte sich Jeff ein und warf Nick einen warnenden Blick zu, den dieser nicht gebraucht hätte. „Wir geben uns wohl besser Mühe, unsere echten Handys vor denen versteckt zu halten."

Ein lautes Glockenläuten klang durch das Camp und Nick zuckte zusammen. „Schätze das ist das Abendessen." bemerkte er, schnappte sich das gefälschte Handy und stand auf. Die anderen beiden folgten und sie verließen ihren Raum und gingen mit anderen Jungs hinüber zu der großen Halle, die sich in der Mitte des Campingplatzes befand.

„Komisch." kommentierte Jeff als sie eintraten und er den Raum in Augenschein nahm. „Es ist entworfen, als wäre das Camp dafür vorgesehen, mindestens fünfzig Leute hier zu haben."

Blaine nickte während er sich setzte. „Vielleicht ist den Leuten klar geworden, dass es nicht der richtige Weg ist, Liebe zu zeigen, indem man seine Kinder zwingt, zu Dingen wie diesem zu gehen."

Nick murmelte seine Zustimmung als er sich neben Blaine an einem der runden Tische nahe der Raummitte niederließ. Die anderen Jungen füllten die restlichen Tische, aber bis jetzt schienen die einzelnen Hütten unter sich zu bleiben. Nick sah, dass Scott den Raum betrat, händchenhaltend mit einem Jungen, von dem Nick annahm, das es James war. Sie nahmen sich den Tisch neben ihnen und Scott lehnte sich hinüber, um die ordnungsgemäßen Vorstellungen zu machen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass James fast genau wie Scott war. „` werden dieses Camp erkennen lassen, dass man sich nicht mit Scames anlegt!"

Jeff schaute ihn neugierig an und Nick rollte mit den Augen. „Sie haben einen Spitznamen!" (TN2) flüsterte er dem blonden Jungen zu, der sich sofort ein Lachen unterdrücken musste.

„Willkommen, Jungen!"

Der Raum verstummte augenblicklich als die Direktorin ihn betrat und sich vor ein großes Fenster stellte, hinter dem Nick die Küche vermutete. „Gut, euch alle wieder zu sehen. Für alle, die es vergessen haben, mein Name ist Ms. Taylor und ich bin eure Camp-Leiterin." Sie machte eine raumfüllende Geste und zwei Männer sowie zwei Frauen kamen herüber und stellten sich neben sie. „Das sind eure Erzieher, diejenigen, die euch auf Fehlverhalten aufmerksam machen und sicherstellen, dass niemand aus der Reihe tanzt: Jessica, Stephen, Zach und Alana. Lernt sie kennen, ich bin mir sicher, ihr werdet gute Freunde."

„Das bezweifle ich ernsthaft," murmelte Blaine leise. „Die erinnern mich an meine Tyrannen." (TN3)

Nick konnte nicht anders, als zu zustimmen – die Erzieher sahen alles andere als freundlich aus. Als er sich zu Jeff wandte um seine Meinung zu erfahren, realisierte er, dass sein Mitbewohner blass geworden war und sich an der Tischkante festklammerte. „Jeff?"

„Mir geht's gut." spuckte Jeff aus, ohne ihn anzusehen. Nick zuckte mit den Schultern und beließ es dabei. Er hatte seine eigenen Geheimnisse, da würde er ganz sicher niemanden zwingen, die ihren zu enthüllen, aus Furcht, er würde dann dasselbe tun müssen.

„Nun ist es an der Zeit, die Grundregeln zu besprechen!" Nick unterdrückte ein Gähnen als er sich Mühe gab aufzupassen, sich aber gleichzeitig fragte, wo das Essen bleibt. „Zuerst haben wir eine Vielzahl von verschiedenen Aktivitäten und Sitzungen, die wir in den nächsten vier Wochen absolvieren werden. Die Teilnahme daran ist zwingend erforderlich. Ausnahmen sind Krankheitsfälle oder ein im Voraus genehmigter Erlass, unterzeichnet von euren Eltern, der besagt, dass ihr von einer bestimmten Aktivität befreit seid." Nick erinnert sich an Scott`s Kommentare, seine Beratungssitzungen zu ignorieren und fragte sich, wie gut das funktionieren würde. „Zum Zweiten ist das ein Berichtigungs-Camp. Deshalb sind bestimmte Verhaltensweisen nicht akzeptabel, wie ihr euch vielleicht vorstellen könnt. Für dieses Verhalten werden Bestrafungen ausgeteilt. Drittens…"

„Entschuldigung?"

Ms. Taylors Lippen schmälerten sich: „Ja, Mr. Hamilton?"

Scott stand auf und Nick drehte sich ein wenig in seinem Stuhl, um ihn sehen zu können. „Was genau sind denn diese Verhaltensweisen, Ms. Taylor?"

„Ich denke, das wissen Sie sehr wohl, Mr. Hamilton, es ist das fünfte Mal, das Sie mit uns sind. Nun, also drittens…"

Scott räusperte sich laut. „Für den Rest der Leute hier, die noch nicht das Privileg hatten, Sie so oft zu besuchen: Vielleicht sollten die eingeweiht werden?"

Ms. Taylor seufzte. „Setzten Sie sich, Mr. Hamilton. Da Sie sich weigern, zu kooperieren, werde ich den Rest der Camper informieren, dass unangemessenes Verhalten Küssen, Händchen halten und intime Berührungen sind. So…"

„Zum Beispiel," Scott stand wieder und diesmal war James mit ihm aufgestanden. „Diese Art von Verhalten wäre also unangebracht."

Scott zog James in seine Arme und küsste ihn leicht auf die Lippen. Anerkennende Geräusche brachen im ganzen Raum aus, Nick schüttelte den Kopf über die Possen der beiden Jungen. Nur einen Moment später waren die beiden männlichen Erzieher an je einer Seite der beiden und trennten sie. „Nur eine Demonstration, Jungs. Kein Grund, gereizt zu werden!" sagte Scott als er versuchte, sich wieder zu setzten, der Skinhead ihn aber daran hinderte.

„Dafür, Mr. Hamilton, denke ich, sollten Sie eine Nacht in der Isolation verbringen."

Einige Teenager zuckten zusammen, da sich offensichtlich wussten, was das war. Scott zuckte kaum mit der Wimper. „Das ist in Ordnung für mich. Ich glaube, ich habe einen Schnarcher in der Hütte, auf die Art werde ich das Camp wenigsten mit einer guten Nacht Schlaf anfangen können." Scott zwinkerte einem der Jungen am anderen Ende des Raumes zu und ließ sich von Zach aus der Halle führen. James schüttelte den Kopf als ihm der Erzieher erlaubte, sich wieder zu setzten.

„Gentleman, Mr. Hamilton wird auch unseren Isolationsraum vorführen. Für jeden besonders ernsten Regelverstoß wirkt einige Zeit allein, zum Nachdenken über was man getan hat Wunder, zumindest unseren Erfahrungen nach. Aber das ist die erste Nacht, also werden wir Mr. Hamilton nur für die nächsten 12 Stunden dort lassen, während jemand normalerweise 24 Stunden darin eingeschlossen ist. Lassen Sie sich das eine Warnung sein!"

Nick konnte bei dem Gedanken, irgendwo allein eingesperrt zu sein, ein Zittern nicht unterdrücken. Sein Geist versuchte zusätzlich, Erinnerungen vorzubringen, welche er schnell unterdrückte. _Nicht jetzt._

„Der morgige Tag markiert den Anfang Ihrer Therapiesitzungen. Unser Psychologe, Dr. Peterson, wird morgen früh ankommen und mit den Einzelsitzungen beginnen. Die ersten, die diese Sitzungen mit dem Doktor haben werden, sind die Camper Hoffman, Materson, Hamilton und Anderson. Sie werden beim morgigen Frühstück darüber informiert werden, wann ihre Sitzung stattfinden wird."

Nick schaute zu Blaine, der eine Grimasse zog: „Na toll, und prompt der Erste. Das wird ein Spass."

„Die Hütten werden sich außerdem zu Gruppengesprächen zusammenfinden…"

Nick hörte, wie Jeff neben ihm schnaubte. „Sprich: Therapie," murmelte er. Nick nickte zustimmend und rollte mit den Augen.

„…Hütte Eins und Vier, Hütte Zwei und Fünf und Hütte Drei und Sechs." Ms. Taylor klatschte in die Hände. „So! Da wir nun all das aus dem Weg geschafft haben, lasst uns beten!"

_Oh...kay?_

„Unser Herr und himmlischer Vater," fing Ms. Taylor an und Nick sah, wie sich rundherum Köpfe senkten. Er tat das gleiche, nicht ganz sicher, was er zu erwarten hatte. „Wir danken Dir für die Möglichkeit, mit diesen jungen Männern zusammenzukommen und ihnen auf ihrem Weg zu Erholung und Entdeckung zu helfen. Wir beten, das sie offenherzig für das sind, was sie diesen Monat lernen werden und dass sie gesäubert, wieder belebt und Dich kennend gehen werden. Wir danken Dir außerdem für das Essen das wir erhalten werden, möge es wohltuend für unsere Körper sein. In Deinem heiligen Namen, Amen."

Nick hob den Kopf und blickte seine Zimmerkameraden an. Blaine sah amüsiert aus, Jeff nachdenklich. „Und nun ist es Zeit, zu essen! Viel Spass!"

Erleichtertes Gemurmel füllte den Raum als die Jungen aufstanden und sich in Richtung Küche aufmachen. Nick runzelte die Stirn. „Hat Scott nicht gesagt, das Essen ist schrecklich?" Er bekam seine Antwort eine Sekunde später, als das Gemurmel zu Ärger und Ekel wurde.

James lehnte sich zu ihnen. „Ich würde euch ja einladen, mit mir und Scott zu essen, aber es sieht so aus, als wäre auch ich nicht in der Lage, heute Abend an sein Essen ranzukommen. Ich denke, wir müssen nehmen, welchen Müll auch immer die versuchen uns essen zu lassen."

Seufzend stand Nick zusammen mit den anderen drei Jungen auf und sie gingen durch den Raum um das Essen in Augenschein zu nehmen. Nick bekam einen Teller mit Essen in die Hand gedrückt, das aussah, als wäre es drei Tage alt und sollte ihm Entferntesten Lasagne ähneln. „Nun, das ist eines meiner liebsten Essen ruiniert," murmelte er, als er sich wieder an den Tisch setzte und das Essen vorsichtig ankiekst.

„Ich stimm` dir zu." Blaine rümpfte die Nase, nahm sich eine Gabel voll und kostete es probeweise. „Ich schätze es ist Essen. Aber wenn der Rest so ist wie das hier, sollten wir sicherstellen, dass wir nicht verhungern."

Nick zwang sich, wenigstens ein paar Bissen des Essens zu sich zu nehmen, bevor er aufgab. Die anderen Jungs schienen dasselbe zu tun, bis schließlich der gesamte Saal saß und die Direktorin anstarrte, die sie immer noch beobachtete. Immer noch lächelnd – Nick fragte sich, ob sie Botox oder so was hatte – klatschte die Frau die Hände zusammen. „Nun, wir haben einen großen Tag morgen also geht ihr besser alle und schlaft euch richtig aus! Ihr seid entlassen!"

James kicherte, stand auf und wandte sich den Jungs zu. „So, schön euch alle kennengelernt zu haben. Schade, dass wir nicht in derselben Therapiegruppe sind, aber ich bin mir sicher Scott wird euch einige Freude bereiten. Wir sehen uns morgen, wenn sie mich bis dahin nicht in Isolation gesperrt haben." Mit einem Winken verschwand der Junge und folgte seinen Mitbewohnern aus dem Raum.

„Dieser Junge ist viel zu heiter." murmelte Jeff als sie ihm beim Weggehen zusahen. Nick nickte und die drei machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Hütte, nur um herauszufinden, dass die ganze Hitze in ihrer Abwesenheit aus dem Raum verschwunden war.

Blaine zog sofort sein Shirt aus und warf es neben sein Bett. Nick zuckte mit den Schultern und tat das gleiche, bevor er sich herumdrehte und sah, dass Jeff immer noch da stand, ein bisschen misslich aussehen. „Wollt ihr, dass ich das Licht ausmache?" fragte er.

„Bitte." murmelte Blaine, der gerade ins Bett kroch. „Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich bin todmüde."

Nick schaltete das Licht aus und ging zu seinem Bett. Als er es sich unter der Decke bequem machte, konnte er hören, wie Jeff das T-Shirt auszog und runzelte die Stirn. _Ist er nur schüchtern, oder hat er etwas zu verbergen?_

„Gute Nacht, Jungs." Jeff`s Stimme drang leise durch den Raum.

„Nacht." murmelte Blaine, offensichtlich schon im Halbschlaf.

Nick lauschte für einen Moment und hörte, wie Jeff sich ins Bett legte. Das war das erste Mal, dass er mit anderen Jungen ein Zimmer teilte, seit… nun, er konnte sich nicht mal an das letzte Mal erinnern. _Das wird interessant werden._ „Gute Nacht," murmelte er in die Dunkelheit.

TN1: im Original heißt es „be in the closet", also nicht offen über seine Homosexualität sein. Es gibt keine entsprechende Redewendung im Deutschen

TN2: im Original heißt es „couple name", also ein „Paar-Name", wörtlich übersetzt. So was wie „Klaine", „Drarry", „Wincest", „Samcedes", „Niff" oder eben hier im Beispiel „Scames".

TN3: [Nerve ich?] Also, im Original steht „bullies", die Mehrzahl von „bully". „bullying" wird mit „Mobbing" übersetzt, demzufolge „bully" mit „Mobber". Das steht aber nicht im Duden, also habe ich mich für „Tyrann" entschieden.

Außerdem: Ich wollte das hier unbedingt bis heute fertig haben, weil heute foraworldundeserving`s Geburtstag ist. Deshalb konnte ich es leider nicht nochmal überlesen, werde das aber in Kürze machen. Danke für die Reviews, ich leite sie weiter!


	3. Anfang

**Nick.**

Mit dem Geräusch der Gespräche andere Menschen aufzuwachen war etwas, dass Nick seit langer Zeit nicht mehr erlebt hatte und er brauchte einen Moment, um nicht auszuflippen, bevor er sich erinnerte, wo er war – nicht, dass das half, er hatte nur etwas anders worüber er durchdrehen konnte. Stattdessen legte Nick seinen besten ungezwungenen Gesichtsausdruck auf, drehte sich herum und setzte sich auf. Er sah Blaine, der sich gerade ein Shirt anzog und mit Jeff redete, welcher seine Haare machte, den kleinen Spiegel benutzend, der ihnen außerhalb des Badezimmers zur Verfügung gestellt wurde. „Oh, Nick. Wir haben dich nicht geweckt, oder?"

Nick schüttelte den Kopf bevor er sich verlegen mit einer Hand durch die Haare fuhr. Jeff`s Haare sahen schließlich einwandfrei aus und Blaine hatte seine Gel-Schablone offensichtlich aufgelegt bevor Nick aufgewacht war. „Nein, ist schon okay. Es ist nur eine ziemliche Änderung, Menschen in meinem Zimmer zu haben."

„Ich weiß, was du meinst," sagte Jeff und gab seinen Haaren einen finalen Schwung bevor er sich herumdrehte. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Und seine Miene war so nett dass Nick nicht wusste, was er machen sollte. Er zuckte uneindeutig mit den Achseln und hievte sich auf dem Bett, um in seinen Klamotten nach etwas zu suchen, was er anziehen könnte. Es herrschte Stille – Nick wusste sehr wohl, dass das ein Ergebnis seines Verhaltens war, aber es war ihm egal – bevor Jeff weiterredete. „Also, bist du nervös?"

„Ein bisschen," sagte Blaine, während er sein Handy unter die Matratze stopfte. „Ich mag es nicht, über meine Vergangenheit mit Leuten zu sprechen, die es einfach nicht kapieren und ich weiß einfach, dass niemand von denen hier das tut. Ist ja nicht so, als würden sie einen schwulen Psychologen herbringen, um mit uns zu reden oder jemanden, der uns wirklich _helfen_ will."

Jeff nickte. „Ich frage mich ob die denken sie helfen uns oder ob sie sehr wohl wissen, dass sie das nicht tun – oh, gehst du zum Frühstück?"

„Yep." Nick war schon durch die Tür ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Er wusste, die höfliche Reaktion wäre gewesen, auf seine Zimmerkameraden zu warten oder zumindest zu fragen, ob sie mitkommen wollen, aber er war gerade nicht zum höflich sein zu mute.

Nick wusste, er war gestern unaufmerksam geworden. Er war zu freundlich gewesen und hatte diesen Jungen den Eindruck gegeben, er würde mit ihnen reden wollen und ihr Freund sein, wenn doch eigentlich nichts weiter von der Wahrheit entfernt war. Ja, Blaine und Jeff schienen beide wirklich nette Kerle zu sein und unter anderen Umständen wäre Nick auch super mit ihnen klargekommen, aber das hier waren keine anderen Umstände. Das hier war jetzt und Nick konnte es nicht. Außerdem schienen die beiden auch ganz gut zurechtzukommen, ohne das Nick beteiligt war, warum also würde es sich in etwas einmischen, wenn er sowieso wusste, wie es enden würde?

Gerade als er die Halle erreicht, läutete die Glocke, die sie letzte Nacht schon gehört hatten und Nick zuckte erneut zusammen. _Noch etwas, woran man sich gewöhnen muss,_ realisierte er, als er in die Halle trat, von welcher er dachte, sie wäre leer. Stattdessen fand er James dort sitzend, die Füße auf dem Tisch. „Hey! Nick… richtig?"

Nick nickte und ihm wurde klar, dass er sich zu James setzten müsste, alles andere wäre einfach nur unhöflich gewesen. Er setzte sich dem Jungen gegenüber und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Warum bist du so früh schon auf?"

„Ich warte, dass Scott aus der Isolation entlassen wird. Er sollte jede Minute hier sein." James schaute auf seine Uhr. Nick sah kurze Besorgnis, ehe der normale übermütige Ausdruck in sein Gesicht zurückkehrte und dieser winzige Moment brachte ihm mehr über den Jungen bei als er in einem stundenlangen Gespräch mit ihm hätte lernen können. Sie schienen beide immer so sorglose, aber Nick wusste, dass sie sich umeinander mehr sorgte als um alles andere und, so sehr sie es auch vortäuschten und sagten wie viel Spaß sie hatten, alles aufzumischen, Nick wusste dass keiner der beiden überhaupt hier sein wollte. Er machte ihnen keinen Vorwurf – es konnte nicht so lustig sein, wenn man wusste, dass der Freund allein in Isolation saß.

Und dann erhellte sich James` Gesicht und Nick drehte sich herum, um zu sehen, dass Scott den Raum betrat, dicht gefolgt von Blaine und Jeff. „Hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich einen Wachstumsschub hatte, Baby," sagte Scott vergnügt, als er sich neben seinen Freund setzte. „Ich habe die ganze Nacht mit meinen Knien unter dem Kinn zugebracht. Du schuldest mir eine Massage."

„Ich schulde dir gar nichts." Aber James küsste ihn auf die Wange und sah schon viel entspannter aus. „Wie war`s?"

Blaine und Jeff waren an dem Tisch angekommen und setzten sich neben Nick, der fast schon erleichtert war. Er war sich sicher gewesen, die beiden würden ihn ignorieren für sein Benehmen, aber sie schienen entschlossen, so zu tun, als wäre nichts gewesen. Und obwohl Nick keine Freundschaft anfangen wollte, er wollte auch keinem Monat Schweigen entgegensehen und seine eisige Haltung taute ein wenig auf. _Vielleicht ist eine Bekanntschaft okay. Ist ja nicht so, dass ich sie nach dem Camp überhaupt wiedersehe. _

„Was gibt es da schon zu erzählen?" sagte Scott und Nick erinnerte sich, dass sie immernoch über seinen Aufenthalt in der Isolation sprachen. „Eine kleine dunkle Box mit niemandem außer mit selbst als Begleitung. Es ist so, wie es klingt."

_Oh Gott._

Nick hörte sofort auf, sich der Unterhaltung zuzuwenden, dankbar für viele Jahre voller Familientreffen, bei denen er diese Fähigkeit üben konnte, da sie in Wirklichkeit politische Endlosdebatten waren. Glücklicherweise kamen die anderen Jungen bereits herein und Ms. Taylor wählte diesen Moment, um den Raum zu betreten und alle zur Ordnung zu rufen. Nick hörte dem obligatorischen Gebet nicht zu und bemerkte dadurch, dass auch keine der anderen Berater sich darauf konzentrierten oder mitbeteten. Schließlich war er einer der ersten an der Essensausgabe. Zum Frühstück gab es an diesem Morgen Müsli, etwas das zumindest essbar war, aber auch nicht wirklich ein Frühstück erster Wahl für Teenager Jungen. Und als sie alle wieder an den Tisch zurückgekehrt waren und das Essen beendeten, bemerkte Nick erleichtert, dass sie nicht mehr über Isolation sprachen.

„Also, was muss ich erwarten?"

„Die werden versuchen, in deinen Kopf zu kommen. Sie werden in alles hineindeuten, was du sagst… und in alles, was du nicht sagst, sogar mehr als alles andere. Am sichersten bist du, wenn du einfach gar nichts sagst, einfach jede Sache die sie sagen weder zustimmen noch leugnen. Die werden dich manchmal überraschen und du wirst antworten, ich weiß das. Aber Schadensbegrenzung ist dein Freund."

Blaine biss sich auf die Lippe. „Was mache ich dann?"

„Dein Vater ist Anwalt, ich schätze du kennst deine Rechte?" Scott machte eine Pause und dachte für eine Sekunde nach. „Genau genommen wird dir das helfen. Sie wissen, dass er einer ist, also müssen sie auf Zehenspitzen gehen, wenn es um dich geht. Und um dich," fügte er hinzu, zu Nick schauend, der seinen Seufzer der Erleichterung unterdrückte. „Ihr werdet beide okay sein."

In der Halle kam Bewegung auf und Blaine stand auf, seine Hände ineinander verschränkt. „Ich geh dann besser. Wenn ich nicht wiederkomme, schreibt Kurt und sagt ihm, dass ich ihn liebe."

Scott tätschelte seine Schulter. „Mach dir nichts draus. Wenn du dich zu sehr fertig machst, wissen die, dass du etwas zu verbergen hast." Blaine zeigte ihm ein eher unüberzeugtes Lächeln, bevor er sich in Richtung der Beratungszimmer aufmachte. Scott drehte sich um und entdeckte den Blick auf Jeff`s Gesicht zur selben Zeit wie Nick – er sah fast schon so besorgt aus wie Blaine. „Es wird alles gut, versprochen. Und bei euch auch, wenn ihr hingeht. So, kann einer von euch Poker spielen?" Beide Jungen nickten, Nick ein verwirrt. „Sie geben uns am ersten Morgen frei, mit Ausnahme von denen in der Einzeltherapie und James ist eine Katastrophe in Poker, ich brauche ein paar gute Gegner."

„Ich bin nicht _allzu_ schlecht." maulte James, effektiv die Anspannung brechend, die sich von der vorangegangenen Unterhaltung aufgebaut hatte. „Aber ich bin immer für ein Spiel zu haben, wenn ihr auch mitmacht."

Zwei Stunden später saßen die Jungs in ein hitziges Spiel vertieft auf dem Boden von Hütte Vier mit einen riesigen Haufen Chips zwischen sich – echte noch dazu. Scott hatte über seinen Haufen Junk Food nicht gescherzt und natürlich hatte das Nick nur noch mehr angstachelt, das Spiel zu gewinnen und etwas essbares zu bekommen. Er war kurz davor, die Hand auszuspielen, von der er wusste, dass sie ihm den Sieg bringen würde, als die Tür aufschwang und einen der weibliche Berater offenbarte. „Gentleman?"

Jeff wurde blass und Nick wusste, dass er vermutlich einen ähnliche Farbe angenommen hatte, da der einzige Gedanke, der zur Zeit durch seinen Kopf ging _Isolation Isolation Isolation_ war. Aber Scott lachte laut, stand auf und umfasste das Mädchen in eine Umarmung. „Erschreck die Neulinge nicht, Alana!"

James trat zu Scott und streckte dem Mädchen ganz formal seine Hand hin. „Ist mir eine Freude, dich kennenzulernen. Scott hat mir erzählt, dass du diejenige warst, die diesen Ort die letzten paar Male ertragbar gemacht hat."

„Naja, da wir beide gezwungener Maßen hier sind, dachte ich mir, dass das nur fair ist." Alana drehte sich zu Nick und Jeff, die aufstanden. Jeff war immer noch alarmierend blass und Nick wiederstand dem Instinkt seinen Arm zu greifen, falls er umkippen würde. „Sorry, Jungs. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Ihr habt keinen Ärger, ich bin nur hier, weil ich gehört habe, dass Scott Poker erwähnt und ich mitmachen wollte. Und ich schätze, weil ich eigentlich jeden kontrollieren soll, um sicher zu stellen, dass sie sich benehmen." Sie machte eine abweisende Geste, wie um zu sagen _als ob mich das interessiert._

Scott schnaubte. „Okay, `Lana, du musst erklären, was hier los ist. Bis jetzt denken sie du bist das pure Böse wie die Anderen." 

„Okay, na klar." Alana setzte sich auf Blaines Bett und spielte gedankenverloren mit Strähnen ihrer langen blonden Haare. „Im Grunde stimme ich diesem Camp nicht im Geringsten zu, Mum zwingt mich einfach, jedes Jahr hier her zu kommen und ihr auszuhelfen. Darum rebelliere ich unter ihrem Radar und helfe euch Jungs aus, stelle sicher, dass ihr keinen Ärger bekommt und das alles."

Nick zog eine Augenbraue hoch, ungewiss. „Wie können wir wissen, dass wir dir tatsächlich vertrauen können?"

Alana zuckte mit den Achseln. „Könnt ihr nicht. Und ich verstehe, dass ihr das vermutlich nicht werdet und das ist okay. Hoffentlich wirst du nach einer Weile merken – auch wenn ich gezwungen bin, mich in einer bestimmten Art zu benehmen, wenn ich mit den anderen zusammen bin, ich denke nicht so. Ich habe kein Problem mich euch Jungs und wenn ihr mögt… ganz im Gegenteil."

„Wartest du immer noch bis zum College?" fragte Scott freundlich, setzte sich neben das Mädchen und legte eine Hand auf ihre. „Ich weiß nicht wie ich das machen könnte, wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre."

Nick runzelte die Stirn und war kurz davor, zu fragen, als Jeff ihm zuvorkam, der offensichtlich ziemlich genau wusste, was los war. „Du bist… Bist du lesbisch?"

„Eigentlich denke ich eher, ich bin bi, aber ja. Natürlich kann ich das unmöglich meiner Mutter erzählen oder sie würde mich in ein Camp wie dieses hier schicken. Oder im Schrank einsperren."

Nick unterdrückte ein Schaudern und bemühte sich, schnell etwas anderes zu finden, worüber er nachdenken konnte. „Deine Mutter, ist das Ms. Taylor?"

Alana nickte. „Das ist sie. Und bevor du wegen der Ms.-Sache fragst… Ja, sie hat mich unehelich bekommen und denkt trotzdem, dass es ihr erlaubt ist, anderen zu predigen, was das `Richtige´ in einer Beziehung ist." Sie zog ein Handy aus ihrer Tasche, warf einen Blick auf das Display und seufzte. „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht. Sie will, dass ich die Gruppentherapieräume vorbereite. Dabei übrigens viel Glück!"

Nachdem sie Umarmungen von Scott und James entgegen genommen hatte, machte sie sich schnell auf den Weg aus der Hütte. „So, das ist Alana." sagte Scott, unnötigerweise. „Sie ist die einzige, die so ist, also versucht nicht, euch mit den anderen anzufreunden und seid nicht freundlich zu ihr vor den anderen oder es könnte sie eine Menge mehr als ihren Job kosten." Jeff und Nick nickten und Scott gestikulierte zurück zu ihrem Spiel. „Richtig, ich denke wir waren inmitten von etwas."

Das Spiel dauerte eine weitere halbe Stunde, bevor Blaine erschien, beleidigt aussehend. „Schlechte Sitzung?" fragte Scott.

„Was tut ihr alle drinnen – oh, ich seh`s." Blaine zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe angesichts des Poker Spiels und seufzte dann. „Ja, schrecklich. Ich möchte es nicht wirklich jetzt schon diskutieren. Und Scott, gut dass du da bist, wo an diesem Ort ist mir eine Stunde Privatsphäre sicher? Ich will meinen Freund anrufen."

„Wirklich, das Beste, was ich dir geben kann, ist Isolation. Es ist beim ersten Mal ein bisschen gruselig, aber nirgendwo sonst kannst du bekommen, was du brauchst. Ich werde Alana sagen, dass sie erzählen soll, sie habe dich für eine Stunde da rein getan, wenn das okay ist?"

Blaine grub sein Handy von unter seiner Matratze hervor, das Versteck, auf das sich die Jungen geeinigt hatten. „Mir ist das gerade egal." Er drehte sich wieder um und warf einen entschuldigenden Blick auf die anderen. „Sorry Jungs, ich weiß, ich bin grade ziemlich unhöflich…"

„Aber du musst mit Kurt reden." beendete Jeff. „Es ist okay, wir verstehen das. Sorry wegen deiner Sitzung." Nick nickte seine Zustimmung zu dem Statement – so sehr er auch nicht freundlich sein wollte, er mochte es nicht, zu sehen, wie jemand von den Worten eines anderen so erzürnt werden konnte.

„Danke." murmelte Blaine und gab ihnen ein Lächeln, bevor er Scott aus der Hütte folgte.

Sie warteten für einige Minuten, bis Scott zurückkam, was ihnen erlaubt, ihr Spiel fortzusetzen. Mittag kam schnell näher, so dass sie nach einer Weile das Pokerspielen aufgaben und letztendlich die restliche Chips aufaßen. Ein paar ließen sie für Blaine übrig, der fünfundvierzig Minuten später zurückkam, wesentlich ruhiger aussehend. „Hat das geholfen?" fragte Jeff, der beiseite rutschte, um Platz für Blaine zu machen.

„Ziemlich." antwortete er, bereits mit dem Gedanken an essbare Nahrung beschäftigt. Gerade als er fertig war mit dem Essen, läutete die Glocke zum Mittag und ein einstimmiges Stöhnen ging durch die Hütte. „Naja, zumindest bekommen wir etwas zu essen!" sagte Blaine fröhlich, offensichtlich jetzt in einer viel besseren Laune.

Scott führte sie auf dem Weg zum Essensaal und Nick beobachtete, wie er Alana zunickte und sie zurück zwinkerte als niemand hinsah. Er und James machten sich auf den Weg zu einem anderen Tisch, offensichtlich wollten sie jeden im Camp kennenlernen, und die Jungen setzten sich an ihren üblichen Tisch und entschieden, die Mittagsauswahl des Camps zu übergehen, da sie schon gegessen hatten.

Nick schaute auf die beiden Jungen, die ihm gegenüber saßen und wiederstand dem Drang, zu seufzen. _Wie soll ich es schaffen, unabhängig von diesem Camp zu bleiben, wenn die beiden so nett sind?_

**Jeff.**

„Also, jetzt sind die Gruppen-„Gespräche" dran." Blaine malte Anführungszeichen in die Luft und zog eine Grimasse. „Wie denkt ihr wird das sein?"

Ein dumpfes Geräusch ertönt als Scott sich auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ, offensichtlich hatte er sein eigenes Mittagessen aufgegeben. „Das kann ich dir sagen. Üblicherweise Zeitverschwendung, aber ihr habt mich, also hoffentlich könnt ihr ein paar Mal lachen bevor sie mich am Ende doch rausschmeißen." 

Nick runzelte die Stirn und drehte sich zu dem Jungen um. „Ich dachte, du steigst aus der Therapie aus?"

„Die Einzeltherapie, ja. Die können jede Art von Psychotricks mit dir da drin spielen. Aber die Gruppen-Sache ist okay, es macht Spass Bewegung in die Sache zu bringen." Scott warf eine Kusshand quer durch den Raum, wo James saß. „James wird dasselbe in seiner machen. Und ihr werdet meine Zimmerkameraden treffen – mal sehen, ob ihr sie zum Reden bringen könnt. Ich kann`s nicht."

Daraufhin begann der Saal sich zu zerstreuen und die drei Jungen folgten Scott in einen angrenzenden Raum, in dessen Mitte ein Stuhlkreis gestellt war. Zwei andere Jungen saßen bereits dort und Scott übernahm schnell die Vorstellung. „Josh, Shane, das sind Nick, Jeff und Blaine von drüben aus der Vier." Nach den obligatorischen Begrüßungen setzten sich alle und Jeff schaute sich interessiert im Raum um.

„Also, was passiert jetzt?"

Scott legte seine Füße auf den kleinen Tisch in der Mitte des Kreises und legte seine Arme hinter seinen Kopf. „Warte. Wen auch immer wir haben, er wird in ein paar Minuten erscheinen und dann wird der Spass beginnen. Ich meine… die ernsthaften Gespräche. Natürlich."

Nick schnaubt und Jeff konnte nicht anders, als zu grinsen. Aber ein Teil von ihm begann, leise durchzudrehen angesichts der Themen, die angesprochen werden könnten – das letzte, was er wollte, war das irgendeines seiner Geheimnisse an die Oberfläche kam. Es würde ihn _zerstören_ wenn irgendjemand es herausfinden würde und er versuchte sich zu erinnern, warum genau er sich für diese Art Camp angemeldet hatte, als sich die Tür öffnete.

„Willkommen zu eurer ersten Gruppen Therapie Sitzung."

Die Jungen wurden alle still, als ein Mann den Raum betrat und den letzten freien Stuhl nahm. Er sah mittleren Alters aus, mit Haar das anfing, weiß zu werden und hatte einen kompletten Anzug an, obwohl es ein feucht-warmer Sommertag war. Aber was Jeff`s Aufmerksamkeit wirklich fing war der Blick in seinen Augen – definitiv nicht angenehm. „Mein Name ist Mr. Everitt und ich werde für die nächsten vier Wochen euer Berater sein.

Scott winkte eifrig von seinem Sitz aus. „Mr. Everitt! Erinnern Sie sich?"

Die Abneigung im Gesicht des Mannes wurde stärker. „Mr. Hamilton. Wer könnte vergessen? Werden Sie dieses Jahr kooperieren?"

Scott schien einige Sekunden nachzudenken, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte. „Wir werden wohl abwarten müssen."

„Nun, danke für diesen Beitrag, Mr. Hamilton. Darf ich weitermachen?" Scott nickte träge und Jeff biss sich auf die Lippe, um ein Kichern zu verbergen. _Das könnte lustiger werden, als ich dachte. _„Wie ich schon sagte, wir werden für die nächsten vier Wochen zusammen sein. In dieser Zeit werden wir als Gruppe verschiedene Probleme in Bezug auf das Konzept Homosexualität, Lebensführung und im Grunde genommen uns selbst zu verbessern diskutieren – _ja_, Mr. Hamilton?"

„Heißt dass, Sie werden sich auch verbessern, Mr. Everitt?"

Jeff sah, wie der Mann ein Seufzen zurückhielt. „Ich werde euch Jungs assistieren, euch selbst zu bessern. Ob wir die Unterbrechungen _minimal_ halten könnten, bis ich Sie aufrufe?" Scott zuckte erneut mit den Achseln, aber Jeff konnte sehen, dass der Junge das hier auf gar keinen Fall einfach mache würde. „Okay. Also heute fangen wir langsam an und werden erst über jeden von euch im Allgemeinen sprechen. Wir gehen also im Kreis herum und jeden wird seinen Namen sagen, wo er herkommt, warum er hier ist und was er sich von dieser Erfahrung erhofft." Er zeigte auf den Jungen zu seiner rechten – Josh, wenn Jeff sich richtig erinnerte. „Du zuerst."

„Mein Name ist Joshua Gibson." fing er leise an und Jeff konnte sofort sagen, dass er nicht die in-der-Öffentlichkeit-sprechen-Person war. „Ich bin Worthington und ich gehe zur Worthington Christen Schule. Ich bin hier, weil meine Großeltern nicht mit dem einverstanden sind, was ich bin – ich lebe bei ihnen," fügte er als Antwort auf den verwirrten Blick hinzu, den Scott im gab. „Und was ich zu erreichen hoffe… Weiß ich nicht." Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Fragen Sie später nochmal deswegen nach."

„Sehr gut." sagte Mr. Everitt ohne zu lächeln. „Aber zu sagen, dass Homosexualität das ist „was du bist" ist eine Aussage, von der wir erreichen wollen, sie zu eliminieren. Der Nächste?"

Alle Augen wandten sich zu Shane. „Shane Indrum. Mansfield. Eltern haben mich eingeschrieben, also hier bin ich. Ich hoffe, das hinter mich zu bringen, sodass ich zum Rest meines Sommers zurückgehen kann." Damit fuhr der Junge fort, seine Schuhe anzuschauen. Offensichtlich hatte er nicht mehr Interesse, hier zu sein als irgendein anderer von ihnen und er würde auch nichts vortäuschen.

Nach einer unangenehmen Pause räusperte sich Mr. Everitt. „Wir werden auch an Kommunikationsfähigkeiten arbeiten. Schließlich, kann man nicht reparieren, worüber man nicht reden kann."

„Das ist das Motto!" schaltete sich Scott in das Gespräch ein, ließ sein Grinsen wieder aufleuchten und lichtete sofort die Anspannung im Raum. Er lehnte sich nach vorn, um die Gruppe genau zu überblicken. „Ich schätze, ich bin der nächste, obwohl: Wenn ihr mich bis jetzt noch nicht kennt, mache ich meine Arbeit eindeutig falsch. Scott Hamiltion, ein stolzes Produkt von Cridersville, was in den Außenbezirken von Lima liegt für jeden, der noch nicht von uns gehört hat." Jeff bemerkte, wie Blaine darauf neugierig schaute und wunderte sich, was die Bedeutung war. „Ich gehe an die Shawnee High-School… und ich bin sicher, die lieben mich. Natürlich benehmen sich zumindest alle so." Er rollte übertrieben mit den Augen. „Und warum ich hier bin? Naja, das ist ein Sommer Camp für mich! Habe in fünf Jahren nicht eins verpasst!"

Blaine lachte laut los, bevor er schnell aufhörte nach dem Blick, den ihm der Berater gab. „Hey, er darf lachen. Ich bin ein ziemlich witziger Kerl… und ich werde den ganzen Sommer hier sein!" Scott machte eine Trommelbewegung mit seinen Händen.

„Um zum Ende zu kommen, Mr. Hamilton?"

„Oh, natürlich. Ihr Jungs wollt vermutlich eine Chance zu reden." Scott lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Nun, ich hoffe zu lernen wie ich diese Jungs überzeugen kann, dass schwul okay ist. Wenn nicht, hoffe ich einfach die wertvolle Zeit genießen zu können, die ich mit meinem Freund verbringen kann. Wir leben normalerweise nämlich nicht zusammen." Und damit legte Scott seine Füße wieder hoch und wandte sich an Blaine. „Du bist dran, mein gel-liebender Freund. Moment," er lehnte sich schnell an Blaine vorbei, um Jeff zuzuflüstern. „Mensch, du hast super-Haare. Was denkst du dir, ihn herumlaufen zu lassen wie…"

„_Danke_, Mr. Hamilton."

Blaine lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf, verlegen seine Haare berührend. Jeff merkte sich, ihn über seinen exzessiven Gebrauch des Produktes zu fragen, wenn sie zurück in ihrem Zimmer waren. „Hi, ich bin Blaine Anderson. Ich verbringe das meiste meiner Zeit an der Dalton Akademie in Westerville, wo ich Internatsschüler bin, aber meine Familie lebt in Chillicothe. Fragt mich nicht, warum, wenn mein Vater doch die meiste Zeit in Westerville verbringt und sich mit Nick`s Vater streitet." Nick grinste daraufhin und Jeff fühlte sich ein bisschen außen vor. Er verdrängte diese Gefühle und erinnerte sich selbst daran, dass Nick bis jetzt eher distanziert gewesen war und jede Gelegenheit für den anderen Jungen, sie als Freunde zu sehen, gut sein würde.

„Meine Eltern haben es nicht gut aufgenommen, als ich meinen Freund nach Hause brachte," setzte Blaine fort, seine Augen ein wenig glasig in der schon bekannten Art, die, wie Jeff wusste, bedeutete, dass er an Kurt dachte, „also haben sie entschieden, mich hier her zu schicken, um die Ehre der Familie zu retten und das alles. Was ich wirklich hieraus will sind einige neue Freunde und das bekomme ich schon."

Blaine drehte sich und lächelte Jeff und Nick an. Jeff lächelte zurück bevor er sich dachte, dass es wohl besser wäre, die Dinge aus dem Weg zu schaffen. „Nun, ich bin Jeff Sterling. Ich…"

„Entschuldigung, Mr. Everitt?"

Jeff stoppte mitten im Satz als Zach den Raum betrat. „Mr. Musgrove wollte, dass ich nachsehe, ob Sie einen der Betreuer in Ihrem Gespräch sitzen haben wollen. Ich habe mich freiwillig gemeldet."

_Atme, Jeff. Es ist okay. _Die Fäuste um die Seiten seines Stuhles krampfend, bemühte Jeff sich, keinen Augenkontakt mit dem Betreuer aufzunehmen und starrte stattdessen seine Schuhe an.

„Nein, ich denke, wir kommen hier klar, danke sehr." Der Mann machte eine wischende Geste mit seiner Hand, sich ganz deutlich nicht zu fein, die anderen herum zu kommandieren. Zach zuckte mit den Schultern und ging. „Mr. Sterling. Bitte fahren Sie fort."

Jeff atmete tief ein und zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben und die Panik nicht auf seinem Gesicht zu zeigen. _Du bist sicher._ „Ich bin aus Newark, aber ich werde nächstes Jahr auch in Westerville leben, wenn ich nach Dalton wechsle." Er sah Blaine aus dem Augenwinkel lächeln und erlaubte sich selbst, sich wieder zu entspannen. „Ich bin eigentlich freiwillig hier, meine Eltern hatten gehofft, dass dieses Camp mir hilft, heraus zu finden, wer ich bin. Was, hoffentlich, genau ist, was ich hier erreiche, obwohl ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, mich sowieso schon zu kennen."

„Nun, wir werden sehen, wie die Dinge sich entwickeln werden." Mr. Everitt legte seine Finger auf die Knie. „Der letzte?"

„Mein Name ist Nick Duval." Jeff zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe als Nick anfing zu sprechen. Der Junge klang, als würde er eine Rede für den Unterricht halten, statt über sich selbst zu sprechen und Jeff konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, sich zu fragen, ob der Junge eine Maske aufrecht hielt so wie er selbst und was sie bedeutete, wenn er es denn tat. „Ich bin aus Westerville und besuche zurzeit die Westerville High. Mein Vater hat mich hier eingeschrieben, weil ich mich letzte Woche ihm gegenüber geoutet habe. Ich will hier nicht wirklich irgendetwas lernen." Jeff konnte sehen, dass Scott die Augenbrauen hochzog und er wusste, der Rotschopf hatte dieselbe Ausstrahlung von Nick bemerkt – da war ganz deutlich etwas unter der Oberfläche, das noch nicht bewältigt war. Aber Jeff konnte wirklich nicht predigen – seine eigenen Probleme waren immer noch himmelhoch.

„Nun gut, jetzt wo wir uns alle ein bisschen besser kennen, lasst uns mit dem Gespräch beginnen." Mr. Everitt schob einige Blätter auf dem Tisch vor ihm hin und her. „Wir werden uns auf das Hauptthema zwischen ihnen allen konzentrieren, was, natürlich, die Angelegenheit der Homosexualität ist. Was ich Sie fragen möchte, ist, ob irgendeiner von Ihnen den Moment festmachen kann, indem Ihre Entscheidung, sich als homosexuell zu sehen, begann?"

Jeff versuchte noch, herauszufinden, was der Mann wollte, als Scott zu reden anfing. „Jungs, was er fragt ist, wann wir realisiert haben, dass wir schwul sind. Nur das er das nicht so fragen darf, weil es ihnen nicht erlaubt ist zu glauben, dass wir schwul sind."

Dieses Mal diskutierte Mr. Everitt nicht über Scotts Beitrag und Jeff vermutete, er tat sein Bestes, um den Jungen zu ignorieren. Ein paar stille Momente später setzte Blaine zum Sprechen an. „Nun, ich denke ich habe es herausgefunden, als ich etwa zwölf war. Hauptsächlich als die anderen Jungs nach Mädchen Ausschau hielten und ich diese nicht auf dieselbe Art sah."

Allgemeines zustimmendes Gemurmel lief durch die Gruppe. „Dreizehn bei mir," warf Josh leise ein. Shane nickte und murmelte etwas, das nach einer Zustimmung klang.

„Ich habe es schon immer gewusst," sagte Scott. „Es ging nur um das akzeptieren."

„Genau," sagte Jeff und fühlte Erleichterung durch seinen Körper strömen. Er war so paranoid gewesen, dass diese Gruppentherapie-Sache ihn als der Außenseiter dastehen lassen würde, welcher er sein ganzes Leben gewesen war. Herauszufinden, dass diese Jungen _verstanden_, was er durchgemacht hatte, war eine der hilfreichsten Sache, die Jeff seiner Meinung nach von dem Camp bekommen konnte. Nick saß auch ein bisschen gerader da und Jeff konnte einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sehen. Eine Sekunde später verschwand er wieder und Jeff konnte beinah sehen, wie die Maske wieder an ihren Platz rutschte. _Was verbirgt er?_ fragte er sich selbst und dachte für einen kurzen Moment, ob es auf demselben Level wie bei ihm…_ nein, hör auf._

„Für diejenigen unter Ihnen, die kein Alter angeben können, was ist in Ihrem Leben an diesem Punkt passiert?"

Schon wieder dauerte es eine Weile der Stille bevor jemand etwas sagte. „Die High School anfangen?" bot Josh an. „Abgesehen davon, nichts weiter außergewöhnliches."

Anscheinend war das die falsche Antwort. „Nach Meinung dieses Camps basieren Ihre Gefühl der sexuellen Präferenz gegenüber Männern auf Ereignissen, die diese ausgelöst haben. Das mag vielleicht eine Begegnung mit einem Mann gewesen sein, wohlwollend oder nicht. Sie haben sich vielleicht isoliert gefühlt und Aufmerksamkeit in jeder Art die Sie kriegen konnten gesucht. Aber etwas ist passiert und hat dazu geführt, dass Sie so fühlen und unsere Aufgabe hier ist es, dem auf den Grund zu gehen."

Jeff musste sehr _sehr_ stark dagegen ankämpfen, seinen Kiefer nicht fallen zu lassen. _Das können die doch nicht ernst meinen!_

„Ich habe mit zwölf zum ersten Mal ein Mädchen geküsst und fad es widerlich. Zählt das?"

Mr. Everitt runzelte die Stirn. „Nein, Mr. Duval, das ist nicht unbedingt die Art von Event von der ich…" 

„Aber sehen Sie mal," sagte Nick, den Mann unterbrechend, „es scheint mir als wären diese Dinge _genau_ was uns schwul werden ließ. Die Dinge, die uns von Mädchen _weg_ und zu Jungen führten, nicht negative Dinge, die irgendwelche Gefühle von Vernachlässigung auslösten oder was auch immer."

Nick`s Tonfall war locker und ruhig, aber Jeff sah seine Knöchel weiß werden und wusste, dass etwas einen wunden Punkt bei Nick getroffen hatte. „Ich stimme dem zu," sagte er, weil er dem Jungen so sehr helfen wollte, wie er konnte. „Es ist nicht so, als ob ich es mir _ausgesucht_ hätte, die Jungen an meiner Schule zu mögen; genauer gesagt hat keiner von denen mich als schwul akzeptiert. Wenn ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Wahl gehabt hätte, hätte ich Mädchen gewählt. Heute natürlich nicht."

Scott lehnte sich hinüber, um ihm einen Fist Bump [TN1] zu geben; Jeff rollte mit den Augen, als er ihn erwiderte. „Endlich ein paar Leute, die sagen, was sie denken."

„Ich wäre nicht zu voreilig, ihm zu gratulieren, Mr. Hamilton. Wir wissen schließlich wohin „sagen, was Sie denken" _Sie_ in der Vergangenheit gebracht hat." Mr. Everitt starrte sie an, seine Augen kalt und Jeff verstand die stille Drohung in seinen Worten. _Sich freimütig zu äußern ist keine gute Sache. Tue es und du bekommst Ärger._

Die Stille wurde wieder angespannter, bevor der Hauptakteur zu sprechen fortsetzte. „Nun, dass ist etwas anderes, worüber wir hart nachdenken müssen. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, wenn jeder lange genug nachdenkt, fällt Ihnen ein Ereignis ein. Egal wie klein, es gibt immer einen Auslöser. Zehn Minuten zum Nachdenken."

Jeff blinzelte den Mann ein paar Mal an bevor er realisierte, dass sie nachdenken sollten. _Ehrlich, das ist dämlich,_ fingen seine Gedanken stattdessen an. _Auf keinen Fall hat ein Ereignis aus meiner Vergangenheit das ausgelöst. Die Hauptevents meiner Vergangenheit sind passiert __nachdem__ ich wusste, dass ich schwul war._ Und mit diesem Gedanken flossen sofort die Erinnerungen in sein Gedächtnis. Jeff`s Atmung wurde flach und er wand seine Finger in seine Ärmel, wollte aus den Gedanken raus, etwas anderes denken, irgendetwas…

Die Augen zeitgleich mit einem lauten Keuchen öffnend, sah Jeff sich sofort um, damit er sicher gehen konnte, dass niemand seine fast Panikattacke bemerkt hatte. Die meisten der anderen waren in Gedanken versunken, aber Scott beobachtete ihn und sah besorgt aus. Jeff pflasterte ein Lächeln auf, aber es reichte nicht, das konnte er sehen.

_Alles okay?_ murmelte Scott stumm, nachdem er sichergestellt hatte, dass Mr. Everitt anderweitig beschäftigt war. Jeff nickte schnell, und Scott starrte ihn noch einige Sekunden an, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. _Nein, ist es nicht. Ich rede später mit dir._

Jeff fing an, stumm zu diskutieren, aber Scott schaute bereits weg und Jeff wusste, das es nicht zur Diskussion stand. Irgendwie, in wenigen Minuten, hatte diese Person entdeckt dass er etwas verbarg und das machte ihn fast noch wahnsinniger als seine Erinnerungen. Er wusste, dass er die Dinge geheim lassen könnte wenn er wollte – irgendwie schien Scott nicht der Typ zu sein, der wirklich zu einer Sache drängen würde – aber aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er, dass es ihm möglich war, dem Jungen zu vertrauen.

„Okay, ist irgendjemandem etwas eingefallen?"

Als er sich umsah, bemerkte Jeff, dass alle anderen den Kopf schüttelten und er tat es ihnen gleich. Er hatte die Übung zwar nicht ernsthaft durchgeführt, aber er glaubte sowie nichts von dem Mist, den dieser Mann palaverte.

Unglücklicherweise schien das den Mann nicht im Geringsten abzuschrecken. „Gut, Sie müssen alle nur weiter denken. Unsere nächste Sitzung zusammen wird in drei Tagen sein, dann möchte ich von jedem von euch etwas haben, sowie ein Schlüsselereignis aus Ihrer Kindheit." Seine Papiere vom Tisch nehmen, stand Mr. Everitt auf. „Sie sind zum Abendessen entlassen."

„Großartige Sitzung, Mr. E!" Scott sprang auf die Beine und streckte seine Hand zu dem Mann aus, der ihn ignorierte. „Wir sehen uns in drei Tagen!" 

In der Sekunde in der Mr. Everitt gegangen war, brach Blaine in Lachen aus, dass er offensichtlich für den größten Teil der Sitzung zurückgehalten hatte. Die anderen fielen ein und Jeff versuchte, dass selbe zu tun. „Wow, was für eine Menge Mist!" rief Nick aus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist einfach lächerlich."

„Es wird schlimmer," sagte Scott und schlang einen Arm über Jeff`s Schulter. „Zumindest scheint ihr Jungs es interessant zu machen. Abendessen?"

Die kleine Gruppe ging zurück in den Essenssaal, wo auch die anderen Gruppen langsam eintröpfelten. Ms. Taylor stand vorn, ihr gewohntes munteres Lächeln am Platz und Jeff konnte nicht anders als sich zu wundern, was genau diese Frau nahm, um immer so glücklich zu sein. Als alle anderen da waren, neigte Jeff den Kopf, als sie eine Art Gebet herunter rasselte, bemerkend, dass sie womöglich die Einzige hier war, die den religiösen Standpunkt durchsetzte.

Das Essen dieses Abends sollte anscheinend Spaghetti Bolognese darstellen. „Es sieht eher nach Suppe aus," kommentierte Nick, als sie mit ihren Tellern an den Tisch zurückkehrten. „Suppe… mit Brocken von etwas, das Fleisch sein soll. Und ein paar Stückchen Nudeln. Fan-verdammt-tastisch."

„Nochmal, das ist auch etwas, dass nur schlimmer wird." Scott und James gesellten sich zu ihnen, so nah wie sie konnten auf der Bank zusammen sitzend. „Das hier ist immerhin essbar, also schlage ich vor, ihr esst so viel ihr könnt."

Seinen Rate annehmend, bemühte sich Jeff nach Kräften, so viel von dem Essen zu sich zu nehmen, wie er konnte, aber er gab trotzdem nach der Hälfte auf, genau wie die anderen. Er bemerkte, dass Scotts Aufmerksamkeit die meiste Zeit auf ihm lag. Jetzt lehnte sich der Junge zu James und wisperte etwas in sein Ohr, bevor er aufstand. „Ich denke, ihr Jungs braucht Schokolade. Jeff, komm mit mir und ich versorge dich. Ich wollte sowieso mit dir reden."

Jeff hatte gewusst, dass das kommen würde. „Okay." stimmte er leise zu, beobachtete, wie Scott James auf die Wange küsste, bevor er Jeff aus dem Raum zog als Jessica ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sie richtete, sichtlich bereit, ihre Autorität zu nutzen, wenn nötig. Statt zu einer der Hütte zu gehen, führte Scott ihn in Richtung der kleineren Räume in einer Ecke des Camps. Jeff hatte sie auf dem Weg bemerkt, kannte aber ihren Sinn noch nicht. „Wofür sind die?" fragte er Scott, auf das Gebäude zeigend.

„Das ist Isolation. Eine der beiden, die andere ist da drüben." Scott zeigte rüber zu Hütte Eins. „Hoffentlich endest du in keiner von beiden." Er ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und deutet Jeff an, es ihm gleich zu tun. „Okay, du. Rede mit mir."

**Nick.**

„Was denkst du, wo er ist?"

Nick sah von seinem Notizbuch auf und runzelte die Stirn. Blaine hatte sein Handy in der Hand – offensichtlich hatte er Kurt geschrieben – und schaute hinüber auf Jeff`s Bett. „Ich meine, ich weiß, dass er sich mit Scott unterhalten wollte, aber das ist schon _Stunden_ her."

„Vielleicht haben sie mehr gemeinsam als wir dachten." Nick zuckte mit den Achseln und wandte sich wieder dem Schreiben zu. So schlimm wie es klang, es machte ihm nicht wirklich etwas aus. Er versuchte nicht, Jeff zu diesem Zeitpunkt einen Freund zu nennen und wenn er mit anderen Jungs abhängen wollte, so sei es. Außerdem, wenn Blaine Stunden sagte, meinte er nur zwei. Alles, was Nick wollte, war ein bisschen Frieden und Ruhe, um ein bisschen Tagebuch zu schreiben.

Blaine nickte, sah aber immer noch nachdenklich aus. „Oh, hey, du weißt, dass du riesigen Ärger kriegst, wenn du dich damit finden, richtig?"

„Ich weiß." Nick zog eine Grimasse angesichts der dummen Campregeln. „Keine persönlichen Tagebücher. Deshalb habe ich es unter meiner Matratze aufbewahrt. Mit vier Vollzeit-Betreuern denke ich nicht, dass sie die Zeit haben werden, um sich um Zimmerkontrollen Sorgen zu machen."

„Man fragt sich doch, warum sie nicht mehr haben." Blaine schaute immer noch auf Jeff`s Bett, bevor er zurück zu Nick sah. „Sorry, du musst dich vermutlich konzentrieren und…" sein Handy vibrierte. „Oh, und da ist Kurt." Blaines Augen fielen mit einem sanften Lächeln zurück auf den Bildschirm und er begann zu tippen.

Nick schrieb ein paar mehr Zeilen, bevor er die Kappe auf den Füller steckte und das Notizbuch unter seine Matratze stopfte. „So," sagte er, streckte sich auf dem Bett aus und starrte an das Dach, „es schien, als ob du etwas wiedererkannt hast, als Scott darüber gesprochen hat, wo er herkommt." Schon wieder könnte er sich dafür ausschimpfen, dem Small Talk nachgegeben zu haben, aber ihm war _langweilig_. Außerdem könnte er es einfach beenden, wenn es nötig wäre.

„Oh, ja." Blaine ließ das Handy neben sich fallen. „Kurt ist aus Lima. Ich dachte einfach, ich frag mal, ob die beiden sich kennen. Tun sie nicht," fügte er hinzu, „aber Kurt sagt, er hält die Augen offen, wenn das Camp vorbei ist."

„Erzähl mir von ihm." sagte Nick, bevor er sich aufhalten konnte. Da Blaine der erste vergebene Junge war, denn er richtig kennenlernte – abgesehen von Scott und James, natürlich – wollte er wissen, wie es war. Also musste er fragen, trotz seiner Entscheidung, nicht in die Leben der anderen verwickelt zu werden.

Blaines Gesicht leuchtete sofort auf. „Ich… ich könnte nicht mal anfangen, ihn zu beschreiben." Der Junge rang für einige Sekunden mit den Worten bevor er zu seinem Handy griff. „Ich könnte ihn anrufen?"

Nick dachte für ein paar Sekunden nach. Er war nicht wirklich _so sehr_ daran interessiert, Blaines Freund kennen zu lernen, aber er sah bei der Aussicht, mit Kurt zu sprechen, so aufgeregt aus, dass Nick nicht nein sagen konnte. „Sicher."

Eine Nummer eintippend, stellte Blaine das Handy auf Lautsprecher. Das Klingeln füllte den Raum bevor eine Stimme kam. „Blaine?"

„Hey, Baby. Wie geht's?" Nick konnte nicht anders, als über die Veränderung in Blaines Stimme zu lächeln. Die Liebe tropfte förmlich aus seinen Worten, als ob Kurt sein Ein und Alles war. Aber der stechende Schmerz der Verbitterung kam in seinem Herzen und legte einen dumpfen Rahmen um die Unterhaltung. _Ich hatte das nie und werde es auch vermutlich nie haben._

„Mir geht's gut, Honey, und dir?" Die antwortende Stimme was vermutlich engelsgleich in natura und Nick fragte sich, wie dieser Junge singen würde, besonders, da er ihn sofort als einen möglichen Countertenor einordnete.

Blaine gestikulierte zu Nick, sich ihm anzuschließen, bevor er antwortete. „Nun, mir ging es schon besser. Mit dir zu reden hilft natürlich. Aber bevor ich über meinen Tag jammere, gibt es jemanden, den ich dir vorstellen möchte."

Nick wusste, das war sein Einsatz. „Hi, Kurt. Mein Name ist Nick… Ich bin einer von Blaines Zimmerkameraden."

„Oh, hi Nick." Kurts Stimme war überwältigend fröhlich. „Schön, dich kennen zu lernen. Ich würde dich fragen, wie es dir geht, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dir wird es auch nicht so fantastisch gehen. Es tut mir leid, dass du auch dort fest sitzt."

_Wow… er ist ungekünstelt. _„Danke, Kurt," murmelte Nick und fühlte sich plötzlich ein wenig überwältigt. Die Tatsache, dass eine Person, mit der er nur für weniger als eine Minute gesprochen hatte, ihn sich so behütet fühlen ließ, war… nun, ihm wurde ein wenig schummrig dabei und einige Gefühle drohten, herauszukommen, was er schnell unterband. _Nicht jetzt._ „Der Grund, warum Blaine angerufen hat ist, dass ich ihn über dich ausgefragt habe und er dich nicht beschreiben konnte."

„Ist das so? Nun, ich bin auch zu nichts tauge, wenn ich mich selbst beschreiben soll." Kurt lachte. „Okay, nun, ich gehe mit Blaine auf die Dalton, wir sind schon seit ein paar Monaten zusammen. Mein Vater ist okay damit, was gut ist, denn das heißt wir haben einen Platz an den wir gehen können, wenn…" Er unterbrach sich selbst, offensichtlich nicht sicher wie viel er sagen konnte.

„Ist schon okay, Kurt. Ich habe denen erzählt… oh, warte kurz." Blaine und Nick drehten sich um, als die Tür aufging und Blaine verstecke hastig das Handy. Aber es war nur Jeff, der sie unsicher anlächelte, einige Tafeln Schokolade in den Händen haltend. „Sorry, Baby, wir dachten das war einer von den Betreuern."

Nick wusste, dass seine Augen ihn verrieten, aber er war ein Schokoladen-_Freak_. Keine zu haben für die letzten beiden Tage war tatsächlich okay gewesen, bis zu der Sekunde in der er die Tafeln sah, die Jeff hielt. Blaine sah ihn an und drehte sich dann zu Jeff, pseudo-beänstigt. „Jeff, gibt ihm die Schokolade bevor er jemandem wehtut!" Jeff lachte als er die Schokolade hinüberreichte und Nick sie ohne einen zweiten Gedanken aufriss. Erst als er halb fertig war, realisierte er dass Jeff viel entspannter aussah als zu ihrer Sitzung und er schloss daraus dass mit Scott zu reden geholfen hatte; was auch immer mit dem Jungen los war.

„Blaine, bekomme ich keine Vorstellung?" kam Kurts Stimme wieder aus der Leitung, was Jeff leicht erschreckte. „Ich nehme an, jemand mit dem Namen Jeff ist gerade rein gekommen?" 

Blaine rollte verliebt die Augen. „Jeff, das ist Kurt, mein Freund."

Nick beobachtete, wie Jeffs Augen aufleuchteten. „Kurt, hi! Wir haben so viel über dich gehört."

Kurt lachte. „Nur gute Dinge, hoffe ich?"

„Baby, du weißt, ich würde ihnen keine Geschichten erzählen wie die über die Zeit, in der du dachtest, dass dein Vater nicht wüsste, dass du schwul bist und du…" 

„Hey!" unterbrach Kurts Stimme ihn. „Ich habe dir das Vertrauen erzählt!" Aber seine Stimme war locker und neckend und Blaine lächelte. „Und außerdem hat Blaine Nick gerade gesagt, dass er nicht wusste, wie er mich beschreiben soll und… oh, richtig, ich habe über mich gesprochen. Mein Lieblingsthema. Wie auch immer, ich bin mit Blaine bei den Warblers – das ist unser Show-Chor – und ich singe Countertenor wenn Blaine mal nicht alle Solos stielt." 

Blaine rollte wieder mit den Augen, offensichtlich gewohnt, dass zu hören. „Blaine, du singst?" fragte Jeff überrascht und Nick teilte diese Ansicht. Er _liebte_ singen und zu wissen, dass sein Zimmerkamerad, dem Gespräch nach, der Hauptsolist seines Show-Chors war… nun, dass würde es nur schwerer für Nick machen, seine Distanz zu wahren. Aber ein kleiner, verräterischer Teil in ihm wartete, hoffte, dass Blaine ja sagen würde, dass er jemanden hätte, der seine Liebe zur Musik verstehen würde.

„Ist das dein Ernst?" Kurt klang ungläubig. „Ihr meint, er hat nicht die ganze Zeit singend verbracht? Ich kann ihn normalerweise nicht _stoppen_." Seine Stimme wurde zu einem Pseudo-Flüstern „Er denkt, Ständchen zu singen ist romantisch und ich bringe es nicht übers Herz ihm zu sagen, dass es das erste Mal romantisch war, nicht aber das _fünfzigste_."

Nick konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen und bekam einen leicht überraschten Blick von Jeff als Antwort. _Ich schätze, das habe ich verdient._ „Warum haben wir dich nicht singen gehört?" fragte Jeff Blaine, der tatsächlich verlegen aussah.

„Es kommt normalerweise zu dem Punkt, an dem ich Menschen mit meinem unaufhörlichen Drang zu singen. Ich wollte euch irgendwie nicht den falschen Eindruck geben."

Kurt lachte am anderen Ende, aber Jeff schaute Blaine nachdenklich an. „Ich schätze, wir sitzen dabei im selben Boot. Ich singe auch."

Ein paar gehobene Augenbrauen später und die Jungen drehten sich zu Nick um, sich offensichtlich fragend, ob auch er in demselben Boot war. _Jetzt ist deine Chance… du musst nicht der Außenseiter sein, du kannst es ihnen sagen..._ „Nein, ich nicht. Nicht… nicht viel."

„Oh, naja, zwei von drei ist nicht schlecht," sagte Blaine in einem Sing-Sang, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Kurt zuwandte. Aber Jeff schaute weiterhin Nick an, der unkomfortabel sein Gewicht verlagerte unter der Aufmerksamkeit, denn irgendwie _wusste_ Jeff, dass Nick nicht ehrlich war. Glücklicherweise musste er sich nicht lange darüber Sorgen machen, denn das Geräusch von Schritten erlang, sich der Hütte nähernd. „Kurt, Baby, da kommt jemand." wisperte Blaine, bevor er das Gespräch beendete und das Handy unter seine Matratze stopfte. Die drei Jungen fingen sofort an, sich zum Schlafen fertig zu machen, als sich die Tür öffnete und Jessica zeigte.

„Licht aus," sagte sie knapp, legte den Schalter um und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann lachte Blaine. „Nun, sie ist liebenswert. Kann es gar nicht erwarten, sie näher kennen zu lernen."

Nick seufzte und wartete einen Moment, bis sich seine Augen angepasst hatten, bevor er sich bettfertig machte. Er hörte, wie Blaine in dem schmalen Badezimmer anbei verschwand und vermutete, dass er sich das Gel auswaschen würde – und wenn er den Jungen besser kennen würde, würde er ihn garantiert wegen dieser Lächerlichkeit zur Rede stellen. Nick war vielleicht nicht übermäßig auf seine Erscheinung fixiert, aber kein Teenager sollte jeden Tag seine Haare nach unten kleben als würde er zu einem Businessmeeting gehen und Nick war überrascht, dass Jeff noch nichts gesagt hatte, wenn man bedachte, wie viel Aufmerksamkeit er seinen Haaren zu schenken schien.

_Du denkst schon wieder zu viel, _sagte er streng zu sich selbst und kletterte ins Bett, drehte sich resolut zur Wand und versuchte, einzuschlafen.

TN1: Wenn jemand eine bessere Übersetzung findet, immer her damit!


End file.
